New Story
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: A deep Yoru/Soi story. Told on an EPIC scale! From a little depressive at times to funny. BUT with romance comes drama & humor, no? Read and review please.
1. The start

NEW STORY

A kind of AU story. Set is still in Soul Society, same characters. Maybe some I make up. A Yoru/Soi

Story. Basically it's the same, just cooler outfits & animal noble houses.

**_BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

It's night in Soul Society. Full moon in spring tonight in soul society. Everything is silent. Only the voice of the wind yelling, and the frightened whimper of the leaves on the trees.

The silent night is split when a cry CRACKS through the night air.

In a mansion on a hill high above the many building of Soul Society…a baby is born.

\Birthing Room/

A doctor stands at the end of a birthing table. "Congratulations Mrs. & Mrs. Fong," The doctor says with a smile," You are now the proud parents of a healthy baby girl." The doctor then bows and leaves the new parents to their baby.

The woman standing next to the bed turns back to her wife. She has long black hair, and one long bang on the left of her face. Beads are strung along it with a gold flat medallion tied to the end. Her eyes are a storm cloud grey. "Mate, what are we going to name her?" She asked softly . The woman on the bed looked much like her wife. Excluding the long bang, she had longer black hair that hung below her shoulders. Her eyes a clear midnight black.

She looked down at the baby in her arms. She was a pretty baby girl. She would be beautiful when she got older. Her hair was a messy black mop. Her eyes were a mix of her parents. The woman noticed her eyes had a pierce to them. A look she knew would sting when she got older. "We'll call her Soi." The woman said softly. "Soi, huh?" The other said, testing the name. "Suzume you pick the oddest names." The standing woman laughed lightly.

Suzume ignored her wifes comment. "Soi Fong…I like it." She stated. "Well Ichi, what do you think?" She gave her mate a playful glare. Ichi played scared for a few seconds before turning almost serious. "I think you should have named her Ichi like me." She said…like it was the most obvious thibg ever. "Why?" "Ichi means #1 and that's what she'll be." Ichi stated with a determined look. "Who says she can't be #1 with the name I gave her?" "Nobody." Now Ichi looked confused. Suzume Smiled because if she didn't she would laugh, and that would hurt her mates feelings.

Ichi reached and took her new daughter from her wife. She held her delicately. "Soi Fong, the soon to be pride of the great Monkey clan." She said proudly. The baby giggled in her arms. Outside a storm began.


	2. 5 years & meeting Kise with a roll

NEW STORY

A kind of AU story. Set is still in Soul Society, same characters. Maybe some I make up. A Yoru/Soi

Story. Basically it's the same, just cooler outfits & animal noble houses.

**_BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

5 years later:

In front of the "Great Monkey Clan" mansion a small girl plays. She sits on the grass and plays with a small bouncing ball. She wears a grey shirt with short sleeves, and whose front goes past her waist at a point. It has bright red wide fringes on the end of the sleeves and front. A Yin Yang sign surrounded by flames is a crest on the back. She wears darker grey shorts that go below her knees. Her feet are bare.

She is Soi Fong, heir to the Monkey clan name. Now 5 years old her hair is tied back into a small braid. She has the long braid on the left of her face with beads strung through it, and a flat gold medallion tied to the end. Just like her "papa". Her eyes…a storm, if you looked close enough you could see the rain and lightning in them.

A gong went off inside the home. Soi turned to look back at her house. She remembered her "mama" telling her that the Hare/Rabbit clan would be visiting today with their little boy. Soi called them the bunny family. She looked back around down the hill. They were here.

Dressed in black, orange, and white robes.(the fruits basket ceremonial robe) with odd hats with tails on their heads. They strode up the hill. They stopped once they reached Soi. "Hello Soi." The woman with pretty long blonde hair spoke kindly to her. Soi remembered her name. Haruko, spring child. She was always nice to Soi, always had a happy smile. "Hello." Came Soi Fong's response. "How are you Soi?" Asked a tall blonde man. Megumi…she remembered him too. "Never met a person I didn't like!" He had said once. A blonde head popped out from behind Megumi's leg. Soi had seen him before, but they had never been introduced. "I'm fine thankth." Soi said her eyes still on the boy. His hair was golden blonde and obviously combed often. His eyes were a bright green. 'Like the grath.' She whispered. "Did you say something Soi?" Haruko asked politely. Soi looked up at her and shook her head. "That's right…you haven't met our son have you?" Megumi asked. Soi looked over to him and shook her head again.

Megumi motioned behind him and the small boy stepped out. He was about Soi's age. He wore an almost a skin tight longed sleeved shirt. But the left sleeve was orange and the right was black. He wore a pair of shorts that were like Soi's, except his were white instead of dark grey. His feet were bare too.

"Soi Fong, meet our son Kise(KEE-SEE) Urahara. The heir to the hare clan." Megumi chuckled at his small joke. Haruko gave him a side glance. A gong went off inside the Fong home again. "Time for us to go inside." Haruko spoke to her husband. Kise, why don't you stay out here and play with Soi?" She said as she looked down at her boy. Kise nodded…still silent. Megumi & Haruko waved to them as the walked into the courtyard behind the gate. Then they were out of sight.

Kise and Soi looked at each other. The air seemed awkward now that Kise's parents had gone inside Soi's home. Soi held her small bouncing ball up to him. An ask for play. Kise walked the few feet between them away. He sat about 4 or 5 feet in distance. Soi rolled the ball to him. He caught it and rolled it back.

"Hi." Soi said once she had it back. She then let it roll back to Kise. "Hi." Came the shy response. Another roll. "How old are you?" Soi asked. Another roll. Kise caught it and held up 5 fingers," I be this many next day." He said with a goofy grin spreading across his face. Another roll. "I turned that many the day before." Soi stated happily. Another roll. "Uh-huh, I be getting a bunny!" Kise said happily and affectionately. Another roll. "I got a monkey for mine!" Soi moved her hands to show the monkey's size. Another roll. "What's its name?" Another roll. "I named him Jack." Another roll. "I don't know what I be namin' my bunny." Another roll. "Wait till you get it." Another roll. "Why?" Another roll. "My mama told me ya gotta know what somethin' looks like before you proper name it."

Another gong sounded inside the Fong home. About 2 minutes later Ichi & Suzume along with Megumi & Haruko came from the courtyard past the gates. Soi and Kise stood from the grass. "Next time we come, I bring my bunny and we can name it." Kise said, an air of excitement around him. Soi nodded," And you with your bunny can meet Jack." This time Kise nodded. They ran to meet their parents…small bouncing ball forgotten.

"Soi it's time for dinner. Lets go get you washed up okay." Suzume told Soi when they had reached them. For more times than she could count Soi nodded. "Time for us to go as well." Megumi said. "I hope we may dine together in the future." "Same here." Came the reply from Ichi's mouth. The hare/rabbit clan bid there farewell and started down the hill. They lived in side Seireitei. "Looks like you have a new friend Soi." Her Mama said. Again Soi nodded. It was late now. No more visitors today.

Ichi, Suzume, and Soi(holding her mamas hand) walked inside the gates to their home for food. The gates snapped shut behind them. A rough wind blew…a small bouncing ball rolled down a hill.

--


	3. some kids just don't get it

NEW STORY

A kind of AU story. Set is still in Soul Society, same characters. Maybe some I make up. A Yoru/Soi

Story. Basically it's the same, just cooler outfits & animal noble houses.

**_BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

Saturday today in Soul Society:

"Why can't I go to Kise's party Papa?" Soi whined. She wanted to go to her new friends party. She thought it would help them get along better. But seeing as her Papa wouldn't let her there was no way to know that. "Because they live inside Seireitei and we don't." Was the response she got. "That don't make no sense Papa." Soi stated with a blank stare. "Are you makin' 'scuses for me to not go Papa?" Soi asked. "Why would I need to make excuses to my own child?" Her Papas sarcastic voice floated over to the pillow she was sitting on. They were in the living area of the Fong home. A large hole in the high ceiling caused the sunlight to shine down upon them. Turning their hair a soft brown color from the shine of it. The room had the resemblance of a tamed jungle. If there was such a thing.

"I don't know." Came the response. "No." Came the final answer. Soi knew that it was an answer to both questions. "Papa I don't get it." "What?" "Why can't I go?" Silence "That's just the way it is Soi. I'm sorry if doesn't answer your question but its true." Now Ichi seemed a bit depressed. Soi just didn't get it. 'That's jus the way it is?' Confusion was obvious on Soi's face. She just didn't get it. Ichi saw her face. "You'll understand when you get older, I promise." Ichi gave a small explanation. Soi nodded, her head down. "Don't act so down. They'll be here tomorrow any way." Ichi tried to lighten her child's down mood. "Now go get Jack and take a walk around the forest to cool your tiny head of all its little thoughts." Ichi's sarcasm was back. Soi nodded and stood up. "JACK!!" Soi called up to some trees in the right corner of the room.

A screech was heard. A small white-headed Capuchin monkey in a miniature Soi Fong outfit jumped out. It scampered across the floor and jumped up on Soi's shoulder. "Hello Jack." Soi said affectionately . Jack gave a small screech and rubbed his cheek against hers.(mind out of the gutter people, face cheek) Jack then handed her a fresh picked (obviously) wild strawberry. The Fong home grew all kinds of foods and berries. "Thank you, Jack." Another small screech. "Time for a walk Jack." Now a screech of approval. Walking to the entrance of the living area she ran her Papas words back through her head. She stopped suddenly. She turned back around to face her Papa. "Hey! My head is not small. And I don't be havin' "little" thoughts!" She yelled, Jack screeched his agreement. She turned and walked away. Ichi looked surprised for a second then smiled and laughed quietly to herself as she poured herself a cup of sake.

Soi wandered around the Fong forest deep in thought. 'That's jus the way it is.' She thought. 'What does it mean.' Soi stopped and sat on the ground. Jack had long since been off her shoulder. He wandered around the ground around her. "I think I be thinkin' to much about it." Jack gave a sound of approval. Soi looked over at him. He was now by her right side. "What you be thinkin' Jack?" Soi asked quietly. 'I think you think WAY to much.' Came the answer. "Nu-uh." Soi shook her head. Jack nodded his. Smiling for a moment Soi returned to serious. "What do you think Papa meant Jack?" 'About what?" Soi laid back on the grass. "You know…'That's jus the way it is.' " 'She said you would understand when you got older.' Jack said curling himself up by her side. 'she's you parent. You should trust what she says and stop worrying about it.' Soi sighed and closed her eyes, deciding to listen to Jack and relax. A bird flew over-head as Soi and Jack basked in the sunlight for a nap.

\Kise's house/ (after the party)

'Wow…I've had bathies more fun than that.' Kise thought as he sat on his bed. "The only fun thing was gettin' me bunny." He thought out loud. He looked down beside him on his bed. His rabbit was blonde just like him. His bunny was a boy. He had bright blue eyes. 'Darker than the sky.' He thought happily. Tomorrow he would go to Soi's house and he would meet Jack, and they would name his bunny. Earlier, before his party he had asked his Ma if the Fong's were coming. His Ma shook her head saying," They live out side the gates of Seireitei, Kise." As if he was to understand. His Ma sighed and kneeled down to him, "I know you don't get, but that's just the way it is." She had said. Then she got up and went about her business. He just didn't get it. What did that even mean, "That's jus the way it is." He repeated to himself. Kise's felt tired. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. He knew he wanted to find out everything there was to know about Soi. 'We'll be best friends soon.' He thought with a smile. It vanished when he ran his Ma's words back through his head. He just didn't get it.


	4. Admitting it will be the biggest problem

NEW STORY

A kind of AU story. Set is still in Soul Society, same characters. Maybe some I make up. A Yoru/Soi

Story. Basically it's the same, just cooler outfits & animal noble houses.

**_BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

Scary night in Soul Society:

THUMP!!

Soi snapped up in her bed rim rod straight. 'What was tha'? Her mind was still clouded with sleep.

THUMP!!

Soi was now fully awake.

THUMP!!

What ever was making the noise was outside her door. It was to loud to be something small. And was not anyone in the home because the noise sounded like someone or something was throwing itself at her door.

THUMP!!

Panic came to Soi's heart. She didn't know what was at her door. She didn't really care to find out.

THUMP!!

Soi got the courage to slip out of her futon. She had a small black shirt with small leather shorts on. So it was easy for her to silently slink to her closet.

THUMP!!

She slid her closet door open and crawled inside. She left the door open so a small sliver of moonlight pierced through. And just in time.

THUMP!! CRACK!!

Soi's door crashed open. The room was silent for a moment. Then a shuffling noise filled the air. Soi held her breath. A figure moved into her line of sight. It was tall and a little bulky. It walked on all fours. It moved to her bedding and tore into it. It groaned when it realized she wasn't there. It shuffled around her room some more and then left after a few minutes of searching. What ever it was it wasn't smart.

SKRCH!! SKRCH!!

Soi heard it move down the hallway, and the heavy slumping sounds of it moving down the stairs. Soi was to scared to leave her closet, and to scared to go to sleep. She waited for daylight to split the darkness.

5 hours later

Quiet Sunday in Soul Society today:

Soi crept silently out of her closet. She was still scared. "Jack?" She called quietly. No response. "Jack?" She tried again. And again…no response. Then something small and furry brushed against her leg. She almost jumped a foot off the floor. She looked down. Jack was staring back up at her. "Jack!" She reached and scooped him up in her small arms.

"Jack, did you hear those noises last night?" She asked quiet and frantically. The thing that tried to get into her room could still be in the Fong home. 'Yes. I didn't think I would ever see one in person.' He answered. "What do you mean?" Soi questioned him. 'Your parents were asleep when it came.' He continued. 'It came from the darkness. Huge and lumbering. Hungry and angry.' Jack paused and looked up at Soi. 'They had no chance. No one did.' He said solemnly. Soi looked confused," What do you mean?" She asked worriedly. What was he talking about. 'You are all that's left Soi. And myself and some of the other monkeys.' He responded.

Soi had to find out what he meant. "Is it gone?" 'Yes.' Soi walked out of her room. No need to open or close the door anymore. She wander down the hall to her parents room. Jack hoped up to her shoulder. 'Go on. We need to find anyone who is alive.' He said. "If there IS anyone." He thought. Soi slid the door open.

Blood.

That was the first thing she noticed. The bright red color. She moved forward slowly. The fear in her heart refused to leave her. She couldn't blame it either. "Mama?" She whispered. No answer. She moved to her mama's side. Her head was turned away from her but Soi could see. She could see the torn skin. The ripped clothes. The bright red color that covered her almost completely. "Mama?" Again…no answer. Soi knew she wouldn't get one.

She moved to her Papa's side. "Papa?" She hoped with all the life in her little body that her Papa was still in this world. "Papa?" She called again. She couldn't see her face. She was under the blankets. Soi lifted her small hand and softly nudged the lump under the blanket. It shifted. 'It's her Soi!' Jack stated. Soi pulled the blanket away from her Papa. "ughh." "PAPA!" Soi shouted. "Hmm?" Came the response.

Ichi opened her eyes. She was in pain. That thing had gotten her good. 'Not as good as Suzume though.' She thought bitterly. She looked around to see her daughter's frightened face. Tears came to Soi's eyes. She lurched forward and latched herself onto her Papa. Ichi groaned in pain. She had knew she had some broken ribs. "Papa, Mama is…she…." Soi couldn't finish. Ichi understood. What could she say that she didn't already know. Admitting it was the problem. "Come on…" Ichi sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "We have to find others." She got up and lifted Soi into her arms. Jack now jumped onto Ichi's shoulder instead. As Ichi walked out her bedroom door she didn't look back. See…admitting her mate was dead would be the greatest problem she had ever faced.

As Ichi walked down the stairs she held her daughter tightly to her. "She shouldn't have to see this." Ichi thought solemnly. Everything was a complete mess. Ichi pushed some of her rietsu out to detect any signs of life. There were none. "Wait…" She thought. She felt a familiar rietsu push back at her own. It was her own monkey. Or ape as he insisted on being called. 'Monkey's are children and I am no child.' He had said once. Go, was still alive. He had always taken pride in his name. Always said they were a perfect fit as fighting partners because of there names together. Ichi meant #1 and Go meant Hero. And that's what they were. A number 1 hero together.

Ichi moved to the living room of the Fong home. "Go?" She called. Soi finally looked up. She remembered Go. He had always been with her Papa. Maybe longer than her Mama had been. "Mama…" Soi whispered. "Go!" She called again. She ignored her child's mention of her wife. She didn't want to think about it. "Here." Came a gruff voice above them. Go came slamming into the floor. He was black furred and had a scar from his left eye to his chin area. His eyes were charcoal black. Soi had asked what charcoal was once before. She got the same answer from her Papa," Never you mind." And she had always left it at that. She trusted her Papa completely.

Go lumbered up to them. He was about a foot shorter than Ichi. Being a 5'11 woman that didn't surprise most people. But he was a bit smaller than his brothers. It never bothered him. His fighting skills backed him up. "I've checked the rest of the home." He said. "And?" Ichi questioned. She wanted to know what had become of the rest of her family. "No one left but us. We should consider ourselves fortunate. We survived, we can carry on the Fong name." He said. Ichi nodded. "Come on." She said as she turned. "We need to enter Seireitei. We need to get help here to clean this up, and get ourselves fixed up." She finished as she walked out the living room doorway. They carefully made there way to the front of the home. Trying not to move anything out of place.

They walked out to the courtyard. The Sakura trees were still and silent. The small pond with the bridge that led to the front door was still. Not a sound was heard. Ichi, Soi, Jack, and Go continued to walk. They never glanced back at the Fong home. Not that it was much of a home now. Soi would never call it that again anyway. She realized she would never see many of the things the loved most about her life ever again. The number one thing, her Mama. She would never get to see her smile, hear her talk, smell her Sakura blossom scent again. "It's true wha' they say…isn' it Papa?" Soi asked. Ichi looked down at her. "What are ya talkin' about?" She asked. What was she talking about? "That ya don' know wha' ya got till its gone." Soi answered. Ichi looked surprised by her daughters statement. "Deep one my kid is." Ichi thought with a small smile despite all that had happened so far. "Yeah lil bee. I guess it is."

They continued to walk keeping there gaze straight ahead. There was nothing for them behind anymore. Nothing good. Just a empty house with empty bodies now. See…admitting it for any of them would be the biggest problem. The biggest ever. And they would never be able to share the pain with anyone but each other and those who had suffered as much as they had tonight.

Admitting it would be the biggest problem.


	5. meeting Jr, and not feeling as bad

NEW STORY

A kind of AU story. Set is still in Soul Society, same characters. Maybe some I make up. A Yoru/Soi

Story. Basically it's the same, just cooler outfits & animal noble houses.

**_BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

New people in Soul Society:

It was a whole day before Soi woke up. As soon as they had gotten into the Seireitei gates they headed straight for the Captain-Commanders. But by the time they got there Soi's shock had finally caught up with her….she passed out.

When Soi _did _wake up the first two things she noticed was 1: she was in an unfamiliar room, and 2: she wasn't the only one in the room.

She felt something warm move against her front. She looked down and saw Jack sleeping. He was curled up and twitching a bit.

Soi lifted her head and looked around. The walls and floor were plain. She looked up and saw another futon bedding. She could see a little bit of blonde hair, and wondered if it was Kise for a second. She looked to the middle of the room. A fire was burning brightly there. Covering the room in an orange glow.

This was what caught Soi's attention the most. Sitting in front of the fire was someone Soi couldn't make out. She knew it wasn't her Papa. The hair was purple and messy. Granted her Papa never combed her hair, but it wasn't this messy. Soi noticed that the person had on a short white vest. It came down to about the end of the persons rib cage. It had the symbol for number 1 on it back. Suddenly the shadow stiffened and turned to face her.

"I see your up." The person smiled warmly at her. Soi saw this person had warm…golden(?) eyes. She noticed the person also had dark skin. The person suddenly scratched the back of their head sheepishly. "Hahaha….where are my manner?" The person turned to her fully. Soi saw this person was covered in scars, but because of the dull lighting she couldn't make out how bad they were.

"My name is Yoruichi Sohma Jr.". The person bowed her head in formality. "My older cousin has the same name as I do, so everyone calls me Jr. or Ichi. Though I heard from my Pop that's what your father is called. So I guess it's just Jr. then." Jr. chuckled a little. "Oh….I forgot to ask _your _name." Jr. looked to Soi expectantly.

Soi's eyes widened for a moment, then she blushed and looked away. "I'm Soi Fong." She said quietly. She had blushed because she noticed she was staring.

Jr.'s eyes widened, "Then your from the monkey clan? And you're my cousin's bodyguards relative?" Soi looked back at Jr. "What?"

Jr. smile widened. '_So cute' _Jr. thought. "My cousin has a bodyguard that has the same name as you. You look just like her….but with longer hair." Jr. then reached and touched the bang that had beads threaded through it. Jr. ran her thumb across the gold medallion. "She doesn't have this either."

Soi blushed again. Then a very good question popped into her head. "Um…are you a boy or a girl?" To Soi's surprise Jr. didn't seem offended by the question at all. Jr. just smiled at her and answered, "Girl." She removed her hand from Soi's hair. "I get it all the time. It's because of the scars. Anything that was there isn't anymore." Jr. laughed quietly to herself.

Soi's blush remained in place until, "Wait…how did you know I'm from the Monkey clan?" She just remembered Jr.'s first question. Jr. looked surprised and pointed over at the other futon. "Kise got here an hour after you did. Seems like the animal clans with power were attacked." Jr. scratched the back of her head again.

Soi's eyes widened and she sat up all the way. She had figured it was him. "All the other clans were attacked too?" She didn't look at Jr. as she asked. Jr. nodded, "Whatever it was attacked my clan 2 years ago. The only ones left were Okami and I. You and Kise were lucky, you had someone left to look after you." Jr. looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well I've got Pops now….so I guess that's just as good."

Soi looked back to Jr., "How old are you and how do you know Kise?" Curiosity obvious on her face and in her voice.

"He's my cousins best friends little brother. His older brothers name is Kisuke." She answered Soi's unspoken question. "I don't like him. Always with his science. I know he's going to get my cousin into trouble with it." Jr. now looked upset.

Soi figured she would ask what she was talking about, after all…everything was happening so fast. "Who's your cousin?" Jr. looked at her, "Yoruichi Shihoin, she's the captain of the second division, and commander of the secret mobile corps, _and _corps commander of the correction corps, as well as the 22nd head of her clan. She's actually the first female to be borne into her family." Jr. got a thoughtful look again.

Soi cocked her head gently to the side, "How come?" Jr. looked back to her. "How come what?" "How come she's the first girl?"

Silence

Jr. looked angry now. "Because my uncle and aunt are bastards who think they're better than everyone else. That's why my old man moved us outside Seireitei. So our eyes would stay clear." She looked sad when she mentioned her father.

"Huh?" Now Soi was confused. What was a 'bastard' and what did it have to do with Jr.'s cousin being a girl.

Jr. sighed, "I really don't know why she's the first. But the only females who came into the family before her were married in." the angry look came back. "My uncle was the whole reason we left. My old man didn't like the way he did things so she moved us." 'she?' Soi thought, 'Her 'old man' must be like my Papa.' "Uh….if your 'old man' is a she….why do you call her man?" Soi asked. What!? It's a good question.

Jr. looked surprised for a moment, then she laughed. "Good question! I don't know. I've been doing that since I started calling the Captain-Commander here Pop." Jr. silenced herself after a minute or so of laughing. Then she just stared at Soi.

Soi felt her face over heat. She looked away. "So what did your uncle do anyway?" She didn't like being stared at.

Jr. grinned at her and shrugged, "You would have to meet him to know how much of a horse ass he can be."

"You really don't like them do you?" Soi didn't look at her as she asked. She was still blushing.

Jr. huffed, "Why should I? They don't do anything for me. My cousin's okay, she's nice to me….but the others….they don't like me very much, or Okami for that matter."

"Who's Okami?" "Huh?" Soi held her laughter at Jr. face. "You keep saying Okami. Who's that?" Jr.'s eyes went wide, "Oh! He's my companion." She motioned to the corner just a few feet from Kise's sleeping body.

A black wolf pup was curled up there. Soi saw white fang-like markings just below his eyes. She looked back to Jr. and noticed the same markings there for the first time.

"You obviously notice our makings." Jr. stated. Soi nodded. Jr. motioned to Soi's face, "You have them to." It was a question and a statement. Soi had red markings that followed below her eyes. (think of the bone guy Rock Lee fought, they look like that)

Jr. then motioned to the sleeping monkey now at Soi's hip who was still twitching. "So does he." She then looked at Kise. "He has red circles beside his eyes." (the side closest to the ear) "And so does his little 'bunny'." Jr. made hand gestures when she said bunny.

Jr. finally stood. She was getting a major cramp in her legs and back from sitting so long. She gave a roan of approval as she stretched her aching joints and muscles. When she finished she held out her hand for Soi to take.

"Come on. I'll show you around then take you to see Pop." Her warm smile was back in place. Soi reached for the offered hand then pulled back.

"What about Kise and Jack?" She asked looking from Jack to Kise. "And his bunny and Okami?" She then looked to the sleeping pup and finally back up to Jr.

Her smile remained, "They'll be fine. My Pop will send someone once they wake up." Soi still hesitated. "I promise." Jr. stated with a serious face. Soi stared into Jr.'s gold eyes. She nodded and took the offered hand.

Jr. gently pulled Soi to her feet. Soi looked back down at Jack. He was till asleep….and twitching. "How old are you anyway?" Jr. asked suddenly. She had forgotten to ask earlier.

Soi looked back up at her, "Five, why?" Jr. shook her head, "Just curious." Soi narrowed her eyes at this.

"How old are _you_?" She asked suspiciously. Jr. looked surprised as she looked down at Soi. "Eight, why….how old did you think I was?" She was ready to be offended. People always thought she was older than eight because she looked so much like her cousin.

Soi shook her head as they walked to the door. "Never mind….it's not important." She said with a small smile. Now Jr. looked suspicious. But brushed it off for a question to ask later.

Jr. slid the door open.

Soi squinted and blinked at the sudden burst of light. As soon as her eyes adjusted she gasped in amazement. She had never seen anything this incredible ever. Besides her old home of course.

Jr. gently pulled her hand and led Soi to their left. "Come on, the sun will set soon. I have to show you around as much as I can for today." Soi nodded. "Oh…I totally forgot. Your training will start as soon as your settled."

Soi didn't look at her as she asked, "Training for what?" Jr. chuckled softly, "To become a Soul Reaper. And I asked permission from Pop….I get to personally train you and Kise." She had asked her the Captain-Commander hours ago if she could. He had said yes. Soi nodded happily as they continued to walk.

Far down the hall to the right of the room they had come out of, Ichi suddenly snapped awake. She laid there for a moment then spoke quietly to herself, "Something horrible just happened."


	6. pervy, awkward, nice! tomorrow

NEW STORY

A kind of AU story. Set is still in Soul Society, same characters. Maybe some I make up. A Yoru/Soi

Story. Basically it's the same, just cooler outfits & animal noble houses.

**_BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

_**3 years new**_

Always something new in Seireitei:

"SOI!" Kise shouted as he shot up in his bedding. He had had a nightmare about Soi. Nothing bad about her, but bad about what she was doing.

In his nightmare, Soi was….walking….away from him. She was leaving him behind. In the past three years, he and Soi had become close friends. It was a well known fact that where ever Soi was, Kise was not far behind.

Kise's breathing was heavy as he looked to the space beside him. In the past year, they had started sleeping in the same bedding. (mind out of the trash folks!) He didn't feel right sleeping with or near his Ma anymore. Ever since the death of his father….his Ma had changed. She didn't smile as much anymore, she only spoke when spoken to first, she didn't take care of Kise like she used to anymore. She didn't hold him, comfort him….she didn't do anything for him.

Soi had pointed out one day that she noticed he was getting thin-er. When she asked what was wrong he admitted that his Ma didn't feed him right. That he had only been eating small amounts of fruits & vegetables he had managed to scrape up out of his houses garden. By now it was completely covered in overgrowth and weeds.

When Soi found all this out, she had gone straight to her Papa. And Ichi went to Haruko about the problem. She stated that Kise would be staying with them from now on. Haruko didn't agree, and she didn't put up an argument. She didn't do anything, and when Kisuke found out….you could pick his attitude….pissed or more pissed, whichever you prefer. Shouting could be heard from inside the house as Soi walked Kise away from it.

Kise stared at the empty space beside him. Soi had obviously gone out on another nightly stroll. A piece of paper was on her pillow. In bold red letters it said, 'BE BACK SOON'. A smiley face was at the end of the message. Kise grinned and laid back down. He knew exactly where she had gone.

****

Elsewhere

Soi Fong stood in a patch of Sakura trees. It was a small space with a small pond in the center. Jr. had shown her this place. Jr. had told her that her cousin and her bodyguard had a place here in all these Sakura trees as well. Soi hadn't run into them yet.

Soi had learned a lot in the past three years. Now eight years old she stood at Jr.'s shoulder. Jr. herself was now eleven. Jr. now stood 5/5, and Soi stood at her shoulder 4/11. Her cousin, Soi Fong Yoruichi's bodyguard, was the same height now. Yoruichi herself stood three inches taller than her cousin. At least….that's what Jr. had told her.

Soi had yet to meet Jr.'s cousin. Even though it had been three years, all Soi had seen of the woman were glimpses every now and then. She was to meet her tonight. When Soi had asked Jr. why now, the simple answer was, "Because it wasn't needed. The only reason we're going now is because I have a report of my latest mission. It needs to go to her seeing as some of her men came along for it." Then Soi had stated that she thought she and her cousin had got along, Jr. had nodded. "So why don't you go see her?" Was her question. Her answer made her blush, "Because I was with you."

Now it was the end of the day. The sky was painted in beautiful blends of pink, purple, and orange. Soi had just finished a day of hard training. She _had _gone to her room she shared with Kise, but she hadn't washed and she wasn't tired. It was still light out. So she came to this place, and left Kise to his sleep.

Soi removed her loose black tank top. She looked at it with distaste. "Won't be wearing this again." She spoke quietly to herself. She dropped it and grabbed the waist of her leather pants. They were a gift from Kise for her birthday. Soi found them quite comfy. Jr. would never tell her, but in her personal opinion….the leather pants complemented Soi's figure perfectly. Soi removed the leather from her body.

Soi now stood in simple cotton black form fitting shorts. A gift from Jr. She had called them boxers. Jr. had given her a sorted color of them. Soi wore a different color everyday. Today was black. Soi gripped them and they came down as well.

Soi walked slowly into the small pond. She stood in the center with her arms covering her chest. She had started to develop early, well….that was what her Papa had said. She didn't have to wear a 'bra' as her Papa had called it. Or wrappings as she called it. She didn't need those things yet but….her Papa had guessed that she would need them by the time she was eleven of twelve.

Soi shivered in the cold water. She knew she could have taken a shower in the bathroom that was down the hall from her and Kise's room. But she found the cold water in the pond so much more refreshing. Suddenly a rustle came from the bushes nearby. Soi snapped around and shouted, "Who's there! Show your face you perv!" And then….

Jr. walked out looking sheepish and scratching the back of her head with her eyes closed. Then she opened them and got the biggest nosebleed of her life. Soi blushed all over and, "AAAAAAHHHHH!!" Soi ducked into the water as she screamed. "YOU PERVERT!! GO AWAY!!" Jr. covered her eyes with one hand and her nose with the other. "Sorry! I didn't see anything! I promise!" "GET OUTTA HERE!!" Jr. turned, uncovered her eyes, and ran for her life. She ran straight to her cousin's office. Yoruichi was working late today.

**__**

Yoruichi's

Jr. ran straight through the second division. She slammed Yoruichi's office door opened then shut. She leaned against the door still clutching her nose. Yoruichi was staring at her in total shock. Soi Fong looked surprised as well. Having her there didn't help. It reminded her of seeing Soi naked just minutes ago. She snapped her eyes to her cousin. "I need to talk to you. Right now." Her voice was rushed but her tone held no room for disagreement. Yoruichi blinked and nodded. "Soi stay here okay. I'll be back in a few." She stood and motioned for her cousin to follow her.

Yoruichi led Jr. through her room to the balcony. She turned to her cousin as she leaned against the rail. "So what's up? You sound freaked." her voice held curiosity and concern. Jr. finally uncovered her nose. Yoruichi's eyes went wide. Whatever had happened must have been serious. Her cousin didn't nosebleed easily. Jr. went back into Yoruichi's room and came back with a few tissues. "So….what happened?" Yoruichi made a kissy face for a moment as she taunted her cousin, "You do something perverted?" Jr. blushed and looked away. Yoruichi gave a small open mouthed smile as she watched her cousin. "Oh my god….I was just joking. You did something perverted didn't you?"

Jr. wiped her face of blood. And glanced at her cousin. She looked away again. Yoruichi grinned, "What did you _do_?" Jr. blushed more. Yoruichi waited patiently. "Well…I…um…," Jr. started, "I kind of saw someone naked." Yoruichi blanched. "You what!?" Jr. scrambled for words, "Not on purpose….I mean….I did….wait no….I meant…," She was unsuccessful at finding them. Yoruichi grabbed Jr.'s arm and stared at her. She then spoke calming words, "Calm down." She said in a strong voice. "Tell me what happened. You saw who naked?" Jr. swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Soi Fong." Yoruichi gaped. She looked in the direction of her office. Jr. saw and shook her head. "Not that Soi. Her cousin, the one from the Monkey clan." Yoruichi looked back at her. Shock was obvious on her face. "The one who you were talking about all those times?" Jr. nodded. Yoruichi gave a crooked smile and laughed, "You saw her naked? That must have been a sight." Jr.'s blush increased as she shook her head rapidly, "It wasn't like that….its _not _like that. I didn't mean to, and she wasn't really naked….well she was, but she was standing in a pond. And she had her arms over her chest." Jr.'s nosebleed came back as she thought about it. She remembered seeing Soi standing there, waist deep in water. Her arms over her chest. And all those colors in the sky behind her. Jr. had to admit….she had never seen a sight more beautiful.

"JR.!" Jr. came back to reality as she heard her cousin call her. She looked into Yoruichi's eyes and saw concern there she had only ever seen in her Pops eyes. But now she saw it in Okami's eyes, Kise's eyes, and….Soi's eyes. Jr. shook her head of her thoughts and looked back at her cousin. "What?" Yoruichi gave a big smile. "Boy…it _really _must have been a sight." Yoruichi finally let go of Jr.'s arm. She shook her head. "I guess you won't be bringing her hear today." She glanced at her younger cousin as she turned back to her room. Jr. shook her head. "I'll bring her by tomorrow. That is if I can explain myself." Yoruichi nodded with a grin. She walked back inside, and Jr. followed trying to clean her face of blood.

When Yoruichi & Jr. got back into Yoruichi's office, they found Soi sitting on the sofa to the left of the desk. She looked up as they entered. Yoruichi looked back at her cousin and smirked. She walked over to Soi and placed her left hand on Soi's right shoulder. "Soi I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." By now Jr.'s blush seemed to stick to her face and refused to leave. Soi looked between the two, obviously confused, but nodded none the less. "Alright Yoruichi-sama." And stood. "Together." Yoruichi stated as she stood. Soi blushed so hard Yoruichi thought her face would burst from to much blood. All the same….Yoruichi slid her arm around Soi's shoulders and began to walk them to her room. It's not like it was a sexual thing. Yet.

Yoruichi waved to her cousin over her shoulder. "See ya tomorrow." As she walked into her room with Soi. She turned to shut the door. She smiled, "Good luck." And she slid the door shut. Jr. sighed and left the office.

**__**

Soi & Kise's room

After Jr. had fled Soi had crouched in place for a few more minutes. Then she jumped out threw her clothes on, despite being dripping wet. And she ran home so fast her legs were weak and felt like jelly by the time she stopped. She was still blushing viciously. She dried off, changed her clothes, threw away the note she left for Kise, and slid into the bedding. Kise immediately turned and wrapped his arms around Soi's waist. Soi smiled as he snuggled up to her and nuzzled his face into her stomach.

She stroked his hair as she thought about tomorrow. She knew she would have to talk to Jr. So it was obviously best to get it out of the way sooner rather than later. Talking to Jr. tomorrow would definitely be, "…awkward."


	7. finding calm, yourself, and fights

NEW STORY

A kind of AU story. Set is still in Soul Society, same characters. Maybe some I make up. A Yoru/Soi

Story. Basically it's the same, just cooler outfits & animal noble houses. It'll get confusing.

**_BLE_****_ACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

Morning meetings:

When Soi woke up the next day Kise was still latched to her waist, but he wasn't nuzzling her stomach anymore. Soi looked down to see a pair of electric green eyes looking right back into her own stormy ones.

He grinned at her. "Morning." Soi smiled back. "Mornin'." He laughed and de-latched his arms from around her. He jumped up from the covers. "Shower!" He reached down and grabbed Soi's hands. He pulled her up with him. "Shower!" She laughed at him.

Soi & Kise had started showering together last month. And why not? They did everything together. The way they looked at it; they were comfortable enough with their bodies. So why not shower together. Kise actually felt bad for other guys. He could look at himself in the mirror for 10 whole minutes. That was longer than most. His brother couldn't even look at himself, full body anyway. He just paid attention to everything from the shoulder up. Soi felt the same. See the way the thoughts in Soi's head worked was; if she told you she showered with her best friend, and you couldn't take it….oh freakin' well….get over it! When she told Kise that he laughed almost all day, but agreed with her none the less.

**15 minutes later**

Soi and Kise entered their room with their hair still soaking wet. Kise's hair had grown a few inches past his mid-back. Soi's was down to her waist. Kisuke was supposed to drop by later so Kise could get his ends trimmed. Soi had yet to get her hair cut.

Soi walked to the closet. Kise trailing behind singing 'Lime in the Coconut' by the Muppets. Kisuke had taken him to the real world a few times, and those few times Kise had found the song. It came from America he had told her. Soi listened as she rummaged around the hangers for clothes. "Lime in the coconut, drank them both up…..Doooctooor….ain't there nothin' I can take, I said doooctooor….ain't there nothing' I can take to relive this flipper ache!" He sung loudly swaying his hips to a tune only he could hear that went with it. Soi would have to find the song.

Soi pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans and a loose black shirt with a silver dragon on the right shoulder. Kise went forward and took out a white shirt with yellow & black stripped sleeves, a black hoodie with no sleeves, and a pair of almost-to-tight black jeans. Black was their favorite color. Kise stopped singing as he pulled on Soi's clothes. They were about the same height, Kise being 5 feet and all. Soi saw no problem as long as he gave them back washed.

"Soooo…," Kise started as he finished and turned to her. "I heard your trampling down the hall last night." He stated with a smirk. "What happened to cause said trample?" Soi blushed as she French braided her hair. Kise moved behind her. "Well….details. Did you see Jr. there?" Soi's blush increased as she stayed silent. Kise gasped mouth wide he grabbed her arms and spun her to face him. "You did….what happened?" Soi pulled back and sat in a window. She stared at the horizon as she spoke, "You know that Sakura spot I told you about right?" Kise nodded, "Yeah…come on! The suspense is killing me….tell me!" Soi chuckled quietly. "Well you know I came back here with you after training…," She started and Kise nodded. "I hadn't showered after and it was still bright out….," She went on. Kise sat on the opposite side of the window. "So I went to the spot I told you about, and got….," She looked at Kise and nodded to him. "Undressed." He finished with a slant of his eyebrow. Soi nodded, "Yeah….and I got in the pond…," She swallowed. Kise leaned forward a bit. "Aaaannd….Jr. showed up didn't she?" He finished for her with a smirk now plastered to his face. Soi blushed so hard she thought she would pass out. She nodded her head in short sharp jerks. Kise sat there with his mouth open until….

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He exploded with laughter. Soi snapped her head to him in total shock. "I do not find it funny in the least!" She shouted over his laughter. 'Don't find what funny?' A voice came beside Soi. Kise stopped laughing slowly and looked to the voice. "JACK!" Soi screamed happily as she picked him up and cuddled him to her. 'No need to shout at me. I can still hear just fine.' he said as he looked up at her. Jack had run off last year. "Where have you been?" Soi asked as she stood and placed him on her & Kise's bedding. 'Exploring!' He answered excitedly. 'This place is huge! I still have much more to see, but I thought it was about time I checked up on ya.' He gave a grin, showing his pearly teeth. Soi laughed and started to explain.

**2 hours new**

After Soi and Kise finished telling Jack what had happened during their time apart, Kise filling in the blanks. Jack had taken a short bath, eaten, said 'See ya soon.', and left to finish his exploring. Soi probably wouldn't see him for another year. But she was happy he had found something to keep him entertained. He had always had a short attention span. Kisuke had shown up a few minutes after he left to take Kise for his haircut.

Back to fact. Soi was walking to the Captain-Commanders building. She knew where Jr. lived. She also knew this meeting would be awkward, but it was necessary to get this out of the way. She thought about turning back as she stood in front of Jr.'s door. Damn it! She shouldn't have to worry about such grown-up things until she actually was a grown-up. She raised her hand and knocked.

A sleepy Jr. slid the door open. "Wha'?" She rubbed her eyes like a three year old. Soi couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Jr. stopped and put her hands down. She snapped awake as her eyes caught Soi's. Soi noticed Jr. had no shirt on, just orange and white form-fitting boxers. They both blushed as Jr. stepped aside to let Soi in. She slid her door shut after Soi walked past her.

**Inside**

Soi looked around her taking everything in as Jr. snatched up an orange tank top from the ground and threw it on. Looking around her messy place she realized she should have given an attempt at cleaning. To late now. So she stood back and watched Soi examine the room.

A black sofa stood in the center of the room. A small table in front of it. Soi noticed Jr. had quite the collection of stuffed wolfs. She saw a small one on the table move a bit. She saw the markings on its face. She smiled when she realized it was Okami. She had met him a few times. He apparently refused to get any larger. Soi continued her examination. She walked around the room.

She saw several pictures of Jr. and her cousin. They would have been identical in everyway…except Jr.'s hair was messy and she kept it short. And the markings on Jr.'s face. Soi continued her looking. There were two bookshelves in the room, filled with who knows what. Jr. didn't even know, they were all just gifts. She had never opened them.

Soi walked into a room that was off the main room. It was apparently Jr.'s room. There were crumpled pieces of paper al over the floor. There was a messy bedding in the corner right upper corner of the room, another bookshelf across from it, a wide window was in the center of the wall across from where Soi was standing. Soi moved to pick up one of the crumpled pieces of paper.

Jr. saw her walk into her room and began to panic. She rushed forward and gently grabbed Soi's wrist. She didn't want Soi to see what was on the papers. Soi looked up to her. "What?" Jr. blushed and pulled Soi away from the room. Soi looked back at the room as Jr. led them to the couch. "Wait…I wanna read, " Soi started but was cut off by, "No. they're nothing important." She rushed her words nervously. Jr. sat them down and Soi looked to her with a smirk. "What are they? A confession to a crush?" She teased. "No!" Jr. answered quickly. Soi gasped open mouthed. "Oh my god they are!" Soi jumped up from the sofa and bolted for Jr.'s bedroom. Jr. shot after her.

Jr. tackled Soi to the ground. Soi laughed as she stretched her right arm out. A note was just a few feet away. If only she could get it! To late! Jr. grabbed Soi's arm pulled it back and flipped Soi over. They both laughed as Soi began a feeble attempt to escape.

After 10 minutes or so of wrestling Jr. dropped to Soi's right side. The laughter was starting to end as Jr. wrapped her arm around Soi's waist. Soi had her left arm raised above her head. She felt a funny feeling in her stomach when Jr. wrapped her arm around her and nuzzled her face into Soi's neck.

"Jr.?" Soi called quietly. "Hmm?" Jr. was starting to get sleepy. "What's this wired feeling in my stomie?" "What feeling?" "It feels all funny. Like I have something moving in there." Jr. looked up. "That would be giddy or happy." She answered Soi's second question. "What's it mean?" Jr. looked thoughtful, "Well it usually means you like something." Soi looked to her. "Do you have it too?"

Silence

Jr. returned to nuzzling Soi's neck. Soi turned her eyes to the plain ceiling. "Yeah." Finally came the whispered answer. The feeling made Jr. confused. She couldn't like Soi. Not only was she older than her, but Soi was her friend. She would have to talk to her cousin later. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. She was to young. To young and it was to soon.

**1 hour new**

Jr. and Soi had fallen asleep, as to when…they didn't know. Jr. had woken up first. She looked at the large clock on the wall in front of her. 12:37 Jr. shot up effectively waking Soi. "What?" Soi asked as she watched Jr. run into her room with bleary eyes. Jr. came back out two minutes later. Wearing the small vest Soi had first met her in and a pair of loose baggy black jeans. The waist of her boxers could be seen clearly. Soi paid her little attention as she re-braided her hair and fixed her clothing. She was obviously awake now.

"What's up?" Soi asked turning to her as she finished fixing her appearance. "Jr. stood by the door as she held her arm out for Soi. "We have to meet my cousin remember." She said as she slid the door open. Soi took Jr. offered limb and wrapped her arms around it. "Oh that's right." Soi said with obvious sarcasm. She kept her eyes ahead of them. "You were to busy being a perv yesterday to get that done." "I wasn't being a 'perv' okay.? I was coming to get you for the meeting and I stumbled upon you." Jr. defended herself. Soi rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I bet that's what those pieces of paper really were. Drawings of what you saw." Jr. gaped at her but decided to play along. "How did you know." Soi's eyes became the size of dinner plates. She slapped Jr.'s chest. "You are such a pervert!" "Who's a pervert?" Asked a very feminine voice from in front of them.

They had been walking and arguing they hadn't noticed they were now standing in Yoruichi's office doorway. They looked to the voice. Jr. slapped a grin on her face. "Hey cousin!" Yoruichi nodded to Jr. with an amused expression. She turned her golden gaze to Soi. "Where are your manners Jr.?" Yoruichi asked as she kept her eyes on Soi. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Jr. scratched the back of her head. It was her nervous habit. "Uh Yoruichi…this is Soi Fong. Soi this is my older cousin Yoruichi Shihoin." Yoruichi stood and walked up to Soi. She offered her right hand to shake. Soi took it in her own right. "Charmed." Yoruichi said with a grin. Soi responded with a grin of her own. "I sure." Yoruichi chuckled and released Soi's hand. She turned to the other Soi sitting beside her desk. "I take it you already know your cousin?" Yoruichi asked looking between the two. They nodded to each other.

Jr. spoke up again, "We're gonna have to think of different names for them." All six pairs of eyes turned to her. "If we don't we're just going to get confused. And they won't know who we're talking to." Jr. reasoned. Three heads nodded. Yoruichi ushered them in her office. Jr. and Soi sat on the sofa, Yoruichi sat back behind her desk. "Well let's see…," Yoruichi started. She looked at the younger Fong. "We could call you by your Zanpakuto's name or something like it. Problem with that is you haven't got it yet." Yoruichi looked down at her desktop, her expression thoughtful. "Well the only solution to this is," Yoruichi looked up at Jr., "You'll have to help her get it," She finished. Jr. nodded and stood up pulling Soi with her.

"Well we should start now. No time like the present." Jr. said and pulled Soi with her out the door. "Oh!" Jr. popped her head back around the doorway. "I need to talk to you later. It's very important." Yoruichi blinked twice, obviously surprised, "Yeah sure." She nodded. Jr. nodded back said bye to the older Fong and left with the younger one.

Yoruichi looked at Soi, "She'll either have it hard or easy. Which one do you think she'll get?" Soi shrugged. "Hard to say Yoruichi-sama." Yoruichi let out an aggravated sigh. "Will you stop with the Sama!" Soi blushed and looked down to her lap. She hoped her cousin would have it easy. Not many 5 -year-olds go through what she had. Then again the Dragon, Tiger, and Snake houses had been attacked as well. No one knew why the Hare clan had been attacked, and Haruko wasn't talking which wasn't helping. Oh well. She decided. They would have to just let things take their course.

**Sakura Trees (pond)**

Soi sat in a meditation state. Jr. had told her to let everything on her mind go. To be calm and not let anything bother her. When Soi asked why Jr. had said, "You have to find a way into your mind. If your thinking about everything….then you won't get where you want to go." When Soi had asked what that meant Jr. calmly replied, "You want to find your soul. Who you are and what you represent inside." Soi had nodded and sat against one of the trees.

It was mid-day and Jr. had left an hour ago to talk to her cousin. Soi had heard her….but she paid it no attention. She was starting to leave her mind. She was clearing it. She was finding herself. And even if she didn't tonight, she wasn't leaving until she found what she was looking for. Problem was…even though she had cleared her mind. She didn't know what to look for. Then again she didn't even have to try.

**Mindscape**

"Do you want to go where you feel most calm?" A young boys' voice called to her. Soi found herself standing alone in darkness. "Who are you?" She called. The voice giggled. "Do you want to go?" The voice asked again. "Do you know where I feel calm?" Another giggle. "Of course I do." "Who are you?" Soi questioned again hoping to get an answer this time. "I'm your soul. Or your Zanpakuto in easier terms." It answered. "Can't I see your face?" She asked carefully. "Certainly."

Soi closed her eyes at the bright flash of light. When she opened them again she was standing on an open plane. The ground was made of what appeared to be smooth clear blue marble. She looked up and saw a night sky with a full moon that seemed so close it was touchable. That was all she saw in all directions. The ground and sky went on until they connected. Soi looked closer at the ground. She could see…"Soul Society?" She asked aloud. "Yep!" That same voice called from behind her. She whipped around.

A small boy with short white hair (styled in a Faux hawk) was looking at her. He had calming sharp blue eyes. He wore a simple baby blue shirt with a dark green open shirt with a hood over it. He wore dark blue shorts that went past his knees, pins were decorated on the right leg. He had blue and yellow sneakers on (Converse). A blue-green scrap of cloth was tied around his head. He smiled at her.

Soi gave him a look over. "You're my Zanpakuto?" The boy nodded. "What's your name?" She asked walking up to him. He was about 2 inches smaller than her. He shrugged. "I can't tell you that." He responded. "Why not?" The boy shrugged again. "Even if I did you wouldn't hear it. You have to find me for starters." Soi looked around then back to the boy. "How do I do that?" He grinned and motioned behind her. She turned and her eyes went wide.

"No way." She said quietly, more to herself than the boy. He walked up beside her. "Way."

Almost the entire plane was covered in small white boxes. "You have to find me in one of these." The boy said over to her. She gave him a clear, 'Your crazy!' look. He shook his head with a smug smile. "Find the red ribbon…find me." Soi motioned to the many boxes. "There must be over 3 hundred boxes here!" There was no way! "5 hundred to be exact." Soi shook her head rapidly. "No way! There is no way I can do that!" He shrugged walking away. "You won't know until you try. You have 2 hours." He waved as he started to fade. "Concentrate." He was gone. But he was right. She had to try.

Soi looked out to the 5 hundred boxes. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. She cleared her mind once more. 'red ribbon' She focused. Her eyes snapped open as a warm calm came over her. Her eyes had gone from stormy grey/black to an icy blue. The whites of her eye had turned black. She looked around the boxes. She began to walk through the boxes, concentrating on keeping her calm in place.

After an hour of searching Soi finally decided the box with the red ribbon was not with any of these. She blinked and her eyes went back to normal. "Hey!" She called out. What? It's not like she knew the boys name. He appeared beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously. "It's not here." She stated firmly. "What?" Soi rolled her eyes. "The box with the red ribbon, is.not.here." She leaned in closer between each word. He leaned back as she did. He closed his eyes and smiled snapping his fingers. The boxes disappeared. "It was supposed to take you longer." He snapped his fingers again.

A lone box appeared in front of them. A large red ribbon was fluttering from a string attached to the top. "You may not hear my name yet. But you'll have me to rely on even if you don't. Though our power would grow if you did know my name." He explained. She nodded and walked forward. "There will be a lot of training and hard times." Soi turned back to him. He smiled warmly at her. "But your tough stuff, ne?" She blinked and he was gone again. Soi tuned back to the small box. She reached out and tugged the ribbon. The top came open and a sword hilt became visible. She reached down, grasped it, and pulled.

"My name is..."

Jr. was starting to get worried. Though she had been to her cousins', Soi had been out of it for almost 5 hours. Jr. gave a start when Soi jumped awake. Soi whipped her head around before looking down at her hands. The air shimmered for a moment and a blade appeared dropping softly into her hands. Soi stood, took the hilt in her right hand, and examined the object.

The hilt was wrapped in red cloth with a red braided string. The base was an oval shape made of gold/silver. The blade itself was four foot, four inches. It was black with gold at the tip. Two eye like shapes rested near the base carved in gold as well. It shone brightly in the setting sun. Jr. looked from Soi to the blade with amazement. She stood and walked to her.

"Do you know its name?" Soi turned her head in Jr.'s direction. "Huh?" She was dazed from the feeling the sword was channeling through her. "The name?" Jr. couldn't help smiling at her. 'So cute!' Soi shook her head and looked back to the blade. "I didn't hear it."

Soi was happy and upset at the same time. Happy because the empty feeling in her heart where her mother had once been was slowly being filled. By Kise, Jr., and now she had her Zanpakuto. And she was upset because she didn't know her Zanpakuto's name. She wanted to know his name because he said she could get stronger with it. She wanted to protect Kise and her Papa. Jr. was far strong enough to protect herself and others, her Papa didn't need protecting….she was just concerned about caring for Soi, but she wanted to repay her Papa for all her hard work.

Kise, she decided, would need the most looking after. With his brother always concerned with his science and post, he didn't get to know him very well. Plus the fact the Kisuke denied being a member of the Hare clan. It was one of the reasons he was so attached to Soi and Jr., because they found the time to care. He needed that, his training was hard and the teacher was mean. He had been signed off to a teacher Kisuke thought would toughen him up. But it only made him cling to Soi more. And she had no problem with that. The closer he was, the easier he would be to look after.

Jr. placed her hand on Soi's shoulder. "Come on," Soi looked up to her, "We need to go see my cousin." "Why?" Soi turned the blade in her hand and let her arm drop slowly. "We still have to figure out what to call you. And Kise is waiting for you there." Jr. looked down at the sword again then back to Soi. "Doesn't it have a sheath?" Soi looked confused. "Uhh…" '**do you**' He chuckled. '**of course I do. here**'

The sword suddenly shined bright as the sun. Soi and Jr. snapped their eyes shut against it. Several moments later the opened them when the light died down.

Soi picked the now sheathed blade in both hands. It was black with a single, she flipped it in her hands, sliver of gold going down the middle. Soi looked back to Jr. when she groaned in disappointment. "What's wrong with you?" Jr. heaved a sigh. "Yours looks way better than mine." She whined. She pointed over to the tree she had been sitting under.

Propped up against it was a simple katana. It had a black and blue clad hilt, a diamond shaped base and a white sheath. The sword and sheath were held together by steel 4-clawed grips. Soi didn't look at Jr. as she spoke. "I don't think mine looks better." Jr. looked down at her. "I think it looks nice." Soi still didn't look up. Her bangs were covering her small blush. She did look up, however, when Jr. chuckled softly.

"What?" Jr. shook her head. "Come on. Kise is probably waiting for us. He may be trying to stay out of training again." Soi frowned. "I don't like his teacher." "Neither do I. But as his brother Kisuke has more standing than we do." Jr. snatched up her Zanpakuto as they started their walk to the second division. "Kisuke doesn't understand Kise at all. I do." Soi looked upset. Jr. glanced at her. "I think we both understand Kise better than he does." Soi nodded. "I don't want him going there anymore. I'll talk to Papa if I have to." Jr. looked thoughtful. "That's a good idea. Maybe I can ask Pop to get him transferred to me." I was a good idea. Soi had learned a lot from Jr. Kise was getting close to no where with his teacher.

Soi had learned many types of hand to hand combat. She had also learned Jr. own unique style of fighting. It was a combination of kick boxing and just raw skill. Soi was still learning how to use special techniques. Things like bullets of air, fire weight training, walking on water, and using her spiritual pressure as a weapon when she had none. She was looking forward to the walking on water training. It was usually a specialty only known to the Dragon clan, but Jr. had mastered it.

Kise had learned how to run away from his teacher super fast when he was angry. Soi and Jr. had seen this once. Neither had ever seen Kise run so fast. The speed of the Hare clan shone through then. Not even Kisuke could run as fast. Soi didn't like his teacher at all. She was still thinking of ways to get him away when they arrived at the captains quarters of the second division. She looked surprised they had gotten there so fast. Jr. saw her face.

"Ya gotta stop daydreaming so much." She ruffled Soi's long hair softly. Soi pulled the right side of her bangs out of her eye. '**ohhhh….you like her**' his voice sang in her head. '**we're friends! Of course I do**' Soi blushed. He chuckled, '**I ain't talkin' in a friendly way. Though I suppose you are a little young**' Jr. looked at her oddly when she blushed and walked forward. She shrugged and followed. '**shut up**' He laughed this time, '**such language**' and he was quiet.

Soi and Jr. walked in silence. At least until they heard shouting down the hall in Yoruichi's office. They looked to each other as Soi strapped her Zanpakuto onto her back, and ran down the hall to see what was wrong. Soi slid the door open to an argument between Kisuke and Kise. The younger was sitting on the edge of the sofa while the older was standing less than 4 feet away. Yoruichi was standing behind her desk, ready in case they needed separating. The older Soi was standing behind her clutching her right arm.

"I'm not going back there!" Kise was shouting. "He's mean, rude, and calls me a baby when I run away or can't get something done!" "Maybe that's what you need!" Kisuke was shouting right back. "Stop being a little kid!" That did it. Kise sprang up from the sofa. Kisuke in surprise, took a step back. Kise had never looked or been so mad at anyone in his life. "In case you haven't noticed!" He wasn't shouting, but his voice was low and held a dangerous tone. "I _am_ a kid! I'm only eight years old! I'm not supposed to act like an adult, because I'm not!" Kisuke was shocked for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Maybe if you acted like one you wouldn't be such a whiney brat! You wonder why people call you that! I'm surprised it isn't obvious! All you do is cry when things don't go your way!" Kise was hurt by this but held his ground. "I'm actually surprised that the Fong girl can put up with you!" That was it.

"Hey!" All attention turned to the door. Kise brightened immediately. "Soi!" Jr. and Soi were staring at Kisuke with honest distaste. Well….Jr. was, Soi was just down right angry. "Look I don't know what's going on, but I am _not_ gunna stand here and let you talk to my best friend that way! I don't care if you _are_ his brother!" She looked at Kise. "Come on, we're leaving." Kise bounced happily along behind her. Jr. turned to her cousin. "We'll talk tomorrow." Yoruichi nodded. With a final glance at a shocked Kisuke Jr. followed Soi and Kise back to their room in the first division headquarters. She would talk to Pop about this. She looked up at the darkening sky.

A storm was on the way.


	8. Right in this moment

NEW STORY

A kind of AU story. Set is still in Soul Society, same characters. Maybe some I make up. A Yoru/Soi

Story. Basically it's the same, just cooler outfits & animal noble houses. It'll get confusing.

**_BLE_****_ACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

Kise was watching Soi as she slept.

It had been 2 months since Soi had stood up to his big brother.

He had since been attached to Soi's hip, and been transferred to Jr. for training.

He had learned a lot after being transferred to Jr.'s care.

He was learning Jr.'s special fighting style, hiding his presence, and he would start trying to walk on water tomorrow.

He was learning a lot.

That made Soi happy, and if she was happy…he was happy.

He leaned in as she started to wake up.

She looked at him.

He didn't say anything.

Soi smiled, "What?"

Kise shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

He nodded.

A knock.

Soi and Kise looked to the door.

"Come in." Soi called.

The door slid open and Jr. came into view.

She settled her eyes on Soi.

"Come on Soi, we have to go to Yoruichi."

Soi nodded and slid out of bed.

She looked to Kise.

"You want to come with?"

Looking at Kise, Soi missed Jr.'s sad expression.

Kise, _facing_ the doorway…did not.

"Nah…I'll go get something to eat and take a walk."

Soi shrugged, "All right. Have fun."

Soi snatched a black shirt from the closet.

Jr. had gone to the real world to get it for her last week.

Soi liked it because it had a large monkey on it.

He was standing in a destroyed room looking innocent, he had a bat behind his back.

Soi found it funny, so did her Papa and Kise.

She slid it on as she walked to Jr., not bothering to put on any jeans.

It was warm out….her black shorts were fine.

Jr. waved to Kise as she slid the door shut.

He waved back and got Soi's clothes ready for his bath.

Jr. looked to Soi as they walked to Yoruichi's.

"Where's your Zanpakuto?"

"He's safe."

Jr. gave Soi a dull look.

"Your not gunna tell me?"

"It's none of your concern."

Jr. pretended to be offended. (see? I made a rhyme)

"Uh…_well_! Be that way!"

"Thanks I will."

Jr. growled at her.

Soi glanced at her and giggled walking ahead.

The rest of the walk was in complete silence.

Soi stopped at Yoruichi's office door.

"Something wrong?" Jr. watched her.

"Why are we at your cousins anyway?" Soi asked.

"I think we put your name off for long enough." Jr. responded and slid the door open.

Yoruichi looked up as they walked in.

Jr. noticed she looked a bit depressed.

She would ask about it later.

"Hey cousin!"

Yoruichi gave a weak smile.

"Soi's name right?"

The older Soi was at Yoruichi's right looking a little neglected.

The younger Soi decided to speak up.

"Uh…can't we just use my middle name?" She asked shyly.

All eyes turned to her.

Jr. spoke first.

"_You have a middle name_?"

Soi nodded.

"Papa had heard that her brother had a daughter too, with the same name. So Papa gave me a middle name."

Jr. gave her a skeptical look.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

Soi shrugged. "You never asked."

Yoruichi chuckled and Jr. rolled her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

Jr. smiled, "Your name Soi. What is it?"

"Oh! Its Soi Lee Fong."

"Lee?"

"Mm-hmm."

Jr. looked to her cousin, who shrugged.

"I can work with that. Let's go."

Lee gave Jr. a sarcastically surprised look.

"_You_ can work with that!?"

Jr. tried to cover her mistake.

"Uh…I just meant," Jr. started but got cut off.

"Save it." Lee got in her face as she spoke and walked out when she was done.

"………..Damn!" Jr. stomped her foot and turned to her cousin.

Yoruichi looked at her. "What?"

"We need to talk. Come with me." Jr. walked to the door.

"What about Lee?"

"She's not mad. She does it all the time."

Yoruichi stood and followed her cousin. She turned back to Soi before she walked out.

"Tell anyone who stops be to come back later. I'll be back soon."

Soi nodded as her teacher closed the office door behind her.

Walking through the Sakura trees Jr. and Yoruichi walked side-by-side.

"What's going on cousin?"

"Nothing." Yoruichi defended quietly.

"Yes there is."

"How would you know!?" Yoruichi snapped and turned to her younger double.

"Because I know _you_ Yoruichi. Your starting to get distant, and Kisuke is stuck in his lab all the time."

"That's normal."

Jr. finally looked at Yoruichi.

"No…it isn't! You love to be around people! Being distant isn't like you!"

"Its none of your business!" Yoruichi was getting upset, but Jr. was right.

"Yes it is! What's going on!?" Jr. was becoming just as upset.

"It's none of your business!" They were arguing and shouting at each other for the very first time.

They hated it.

"So your just gunna shut us out!? Your friends and family, all the people who care about you!?"

"I'm fine on my own!"

"But you'll let Kisuke in?!"

"**SO WHAT**!?"

They were crying now.

And Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore.

She walked away just as it started to rain.

Jr. wasn't going to let it go though.

"Your leaving tonight aren't you!?"

Yoruichi stopped and turned to her.

The surprise was obvious.

"How did you…?"

"I know you. Better than anyone, and way better than Kisuke. Funny how you never got that."

"Why does Kisuke bother you so much?"

"Because your putting some guy who can't put his own little brother before science, before me!"

"I…I," Yoruichi couldn't say anything. What could she say? Jr. was right, she always had been.

Jr. was in her face in less than a second.

"And what about Soi? That girl worships you, and your just going to walk away?"

Yoruichi's head dropped.

"I made him a promise."

"What about the promises you made to Soi and me? You told me you would always be here for me, for Soi."

Yoruichi's head snapped back up.

"That's…its.."

_What_ was it?

Jr. began to walk back to her place in the first devision.

"Look….I don't understand and I'm not going to pretend to. It just seems to me that you don't value promises as much you should."

Jr. shook her head.

"I guess blood isn't as thick as they say."

Yoruichi whipped around to say something….anything, but Jr. was gone.

It rained harder now.

Yoruichi dropped to her knees as she cried.

It was _hours_ later while Lee was in her room listening to a 'CD' that Jr. had let her borrow.

She had gotten her a radio for her birthday last year.

Anyway….she was listening to 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade when her older cousin barged in.

"Do you know where she is?" She demanded.

Lee was clueless.

It was true they hadn't talked much, but they had talked enough to be comfortable around each other.

"Where who is?"

Soi walked up to her.

"Yoruichi-sama, she's gone."

"Uh…I don't know where she is. Did you try asking Jr.?"

"I can't find her either."

"No need to look."

They looked up at the closet.

Kise stood in his night clothes looking to the doorway.

Jr. stood there soaking wet, even though the rain had stopped 30 minutes ago.

Soi took a step toward her.

"Where is she? I can't find her anywhere."

Jr. walked in slowly.

"Don't bother. She left with Kisuke."

Kise spoke again.

"So my brother really is a traitor. Our father would be so ashamed."

He sat beside Lee.

"I'll never be like that useless joke of a man." He proclaimed.

Lee smiled at him.

"So that announcement about Kisuke…..?" Lee looked at Jr.

She nodded.

"She won't be back anytime soon."

She sighed heavily.

"I really tried. I tried to get her to stay, but….she left anyway." She turned her eyes to Soi.

Mounful grey met sad gold.

"I'm sorry."

Soi nodded but stayed silent.

And for the very first time….Soi broke down and cried.

She sat and threw her arms around her little cousins neck.

Lee was shocked but responded on instinct and wrapped her arms around her.

Kise placed his head on Lee's shoulder.

Jr. watched on in sadness.

Right at that moment….she _hated_ her cousin with everything she had.

Right at that moment….she hated everything about her cousin, even things she claimed to love in the past.

Right at that moment….she decided she would never forgive Yoruichi.

Right at that moment….she realized how low her cousin valued promises and friends.

Right at that moment….she decided she would never be like her cousin. **Ever**!


	9. Some cats feel

NEW STORY

This chapter is just about Yoruichi and Jr.

I hope you all enjoy it. Review...or not one more chapter will show up. EVER!

**_BLE_****_ACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

'What have I done?'

Yoruichi was in her futon staring at the ceiling of the shop Kisuke had 'persuaded' from an old couple.

It had been a month since they had left Soul Society.

Since Yoruichi had abandoned everything.

And for what?

Her little cousins face came to mind.

'_Some guy who can't put his own little brother before science!_' Jr.'s words rang through her ears.

And she had been right.

"I made a mistake." She whispered.

She thought back to the time she had first met her little cousin.

****

Flash

__

'Yoruichi? Come over here.' Her mother called to her.

Yoruichi walked over curiously.

'Yes mother?'

Her mother had smiled, 'I want you to meet your little cousin.'

Yoruichi turned.

There was her aunt smiling happily.

She had her hands on the shoulders of her child.

Yoruichi felt as if she was looking into a mirror and seeing herself, only a few years younger.

'What's her name uncle?' She had grown up calling her aunt that.

She had been more of a father figure than her own father.

'Yoruichi Sohma.'

'She has the same name as me.'

Her aunt nodded. 'You two look so much alike I couldn't think of another name. But we'll call her Jr.'

Yoruichi looked at Jr. studying her.

She had messy violet hair and fierce golden eyes.

She looked a bit upset.

Yoruichi noticed markings on her cheeks that resembled fangs.

They matched her 'fathers' perfectly.

'We'll leave you two to get to know each other. Kimi, we have a meeting to attend.' Kimi nodded.

'Yoruichi, look after Jr. will you?'

Yoruichi looked from Jr., to her aunt, and back again before nodding.

As her mother and aunt walked away, Yoruichi noticed Jr. and Kimi wore the same outfit.

A short white vest with no shirt beneath and black pants.

The air became awkward and Yoruichi found herself looking at anything but her little cousin.

While her cousin kept her eyes trained on her.

'So…um…how old are you?' Yoruichi tried to strike up a conversation.

'Four an a half. How old are you?' The older was surprised the younger could speak so well.

'Thirteen. I guess that makes us nine years apart.'

Jr. nodded.

'You and uncle don't live in here do you?' Dumb question!

Jr. shook her head. 'We live outside the walls, like the Monkey and Dragon clans.'

Yoruichi sat on the front 'porch' (I'm calling it that) and Jr. followed her example. Sitting a few feet away.

'Have you met them?' She had always been curious about the animal clans.

They were everything she wanted to be.

Free.

Jr. nodded. 'I've met the Dragon clan. They're nice…but the Monkey clan is the best.'

'How come?' She was really curious now.

'Ichi, the head of the clan is really funny, and Suzume is really nice. Everyone there is.' Jr. was smiling.

'I hope I can meet them someday.' They sounded much better than her family.

'They have monkey and ape companions with them. They're all super strong.'

'They sound great.' Jr. nodded again.

'Did you know that the Monkey Clan is close relative of the Fong clan that serves your family?'

Yoruichi shook her head. That **was **interesting.

'And that the Dragon clan is close to the Kuchiki family?'

Yoruichi shook her head again.

'I heard that the Tiger clan lives outside the walls too, but nobody is really sure.'

'Who would they be related to?' Yoruichi was very curious about all this.

'There are rumors that they're related to the Shiba family, but …nobodies really knows.'

Yoruichi had no idea about any of the animal clans being related to most of the people she knew.

'You speak awfully well for a four year old.'

Jr. shrugged. 'Wolves develop early.'

'Are the animal clans like the Chinese zodiac?' It had seemed like a good question.

'What else would we be if we weren't.'

Yoruichi had laughed at that.

****

Back

They had gotten along well after that.

Jr. had become attached to her after her 'father' had died a few months after their first meeting.

Jr. had believed in her when she went in to try out for captain of the second division.

When Yoruichi had told Jr. about her feelings for Soi, Jr. had smiled and told her to 'go for it.'

'_I guess blood isn't as thick as they say_.'

Those words had hurt.

Yoruichi closed her eyes had flipped onto her side.

"I'm such an idiot!" She reprimanded herself quietly.

'I'm so sorry…Jr. and…Soi.'

She fell into a fitful sleep.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Short? Yes. But necessary.


	10. I hate you, hurts the most

NEW STORY

This is a surprise chapter. hope you like it.

i know i typed that i would never write another chapter...but i was bored and this came out.

**_BLE_****_ACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

Lee was laying on her back looking at the night sky.

Jr. was laying beside her.

Kise was at Jr.'s left and Soi was at Lee's right.

Lee had convinced Soi not to train so hard after the first month of Yoruichi's departure.

No body could care less that Kisuke was gone.

Soi trained with Kise and Lee now.

"Its pretty." Kise was saying.

"It looks like a toenail." Jr. said in a bored tone.

Lee laughed at that.

"Jr. shut up."

Jr. turned to her.

"What?" She was confused.

Lee continued to laugh.

"Just shut up."

Kise looked thoughtful now.

"It does."

Lee scoffed and got up.

Soi followed her.

Jr. and Kise sat up.

They looked at each other.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Do you know if they're going to pick you for the new captain?"

Soi hummed. "I'll probably decline even if they do."

"How come?"

"Its more trouble than its worth."

"True. Your still going to train right?"

"Mm-hmm. I still want to get stronger."

"To get back at Yoruichi?"

She saw Soi wince out of the corner of her eye.

"Someone needs to punish her for what she's done."

Lee smiled.

"It may as well be her student right?"

"Of course."

They turned off the path.

****

Morning

Lee walked out of her room.

Kise had left early for some kind of meeting with the captain-commander.

Soi was waiting for her in the open plaza below.

She had stopped wearing the Corpse Core uniform a few weeks back.

She wore Lee's clothes, like Kise did sometimes.

Soi had on a pale yellow shirt with a bee on it, black shorts and ninja sandals.(the ones in Naruto)

She had a backpack in her left hand.

She turned and smiled at her little cousin as she came up to her.

Lee hefted her own bag onto her shoulders.

She wore her favorite black tank top and her only pair of leather pants and black boots. (Edward Elric)

"You ready to go?"

Lee nodded and they headed off to find Jr.

Jr. had convinced her 'Pop' to give Soi, Lee, Kise, and herself a weeks vacation to the real world.

This would be the first time Lee ever went.

"JR.!" Lee called once they arrived.

"Hold on!" She called back.

A minute later Jr. slid the door open.

Her bag was slung over her right shoulder.

She had on an orange shirt with two white stripes at the shoulders and blue jeans with orange and black sneakers.

"Ready to go?" Lee asked.

Jr. nodded. "Let's go get Kise."

Arriving at the first division meeting room Jr. knocked on the door.

It slid open a moment later.

"Papa?" Lee was shocked to see her father standing there.

Ichi grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry ladies. Kise won't be joining you. Maybe some other time."

"Papa what's goin' on?"

Ichi smiled impishly at her daughter. "Nothin' sweetie. You have everything you need for your trip?"

"Yes Papa." Lee blushed in embarrassment.

"All your clothes?"

"Yes Papa."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Shoes?"

"Yes."

Lee's face was flaming now.

Soi and Jr. smiled and laughed quietly.

"Panti,"

"PAPA!"

Ichi laughed warmly and ruffled Lee's hair.

"Just checkin'. Have fun. We'll clue you in on everything when you get back."

Ichi looked back inside as she heard her name called.

She turned back to the trio outside.

"I have to get back to the meeting. Bye girls."

"Bye Ms. Fong." Soi and Jr. called together.

Ichi slid the door shut behind her.

Jr. broke up laughing.

Soi was more polite and covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Pack your panties Lee?" Jr. asked in a sickeningly sweet girly voice.

Lee slapped her arm and stalked off with Soi trailing behind.

Lee looked around again.

"What's this place called again?"

"Karakura Town." Jr. answered.

Soi hummed. "I think it may look prettier in the day."

"Whatever. The hotel is down this street."

"So this place just started to update twelve years ago?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. I think it wanted to stay traditional, but the tide of technology got to them."

Soi snickered, "Tide of technology?"

"Shut it." Jr. warned.

Soi laughed at that but stayed quiet.

"Here we are. Lets check in and explore tomorrow."

The cousins nodded their agreement and followed Jr. inside.

****

Morning

Soi, Lee, and Jr. walked out of the hotel ready to see the town they were in for vacation.

"Let's go this way first." Soi said looking at the other two.

"Alright let's go."

Jr. shrugged and followed.

Half an hour later Jr. decided to do her own exploring.

Soi and Jr. had gone to get their hair cut.

Walking down a near empty street Jr. noticed a long alley.

She shrugged.

'Why not.'

Walking down the alley she turned the small corner and saw, "Yoruichi."

Said person looked up.

"Jr.? What are you…" She trailed off.

"Vacation." Jr. answered shortly.

Jr. noticed how drained her older cousin looked.

She walked forward slowly.

"So this where your staying? With...uh…what's-his-face?"

Yoruichi nodded.

Jr. stared hard at her cousin.

Yoruichi looked down and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Your not sleeping."

Yoruichi looked up.

"What?"

Jr. pointed. "Your not sleeping."

"Uh…no…I'm not. I did at first…but," She trailed off again.

"Your guilt obviously got you."

Yoruichi's head dropped. "Yeah. I guess it did."

Jr. sat down beside her.

"How are Soi and Lee?"

"Good. Soi's coming out of her shell bit by bit."

Yoruichi smiled.

"That's good."

"It is."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Until voices could be heard down the alley.

"Its them." Jr. said quietly.

"Come on…Jr.'s down here." That was Lee.

"How do you know?" Obviously Soi.

"I can just tell."

Lee walked around the corner but stopped when she saw Yoruichi.

Her arm was still around the corner, clearly holding Soi's arm.

"Maybe we should go back."

"What? Its not Jr.?" Soi asked.

"No its her…its just…she's with somebody right now."

"Who?"

"Nobody." Lee backed up.

"Should we wait for you?"

"Nah…come on. I wanna see Soi's hair cut."

Lee smiled gratefully. She didn't know why though.

"We got some clothes on the way."

Jr. looked interested at that.

"Well let's see! Come on Soi!" She called.

"No! Its embarrassing!" Was the response.

"Come on…we're all friends here!"

Yoruichi was at full attention.

She wanted to see the changes her little bee had taken.

Lee gave a small sharp tug and Soi stepped out a little clumsily.

"Ta-da." Lee held her arms in Soi direction.

Soi had on a black jacket that came to just below her ribs.

She had a yellow shirt on under it and black jeans.

Her boots matched Lee's except the soles of her boot were yellow, not red.

Jr. clapped. "Whoa Soi! Didn't know you had it in you. I love the hair!" (its bleach style)

Jr. stood to examine her closely.

Yoruichi remained seated. Clearly stunned by Soi's new appearance.

"Did the hoops come with it or did you buy 'em?"

Lee shook her head. "The guy just gave them to us. I guess he thought it would be a nice touch."

Soi was staring at the ground blushing madly.

Jr. turned to her cousin.

"Yoruichi what do you think?"

Soi's head snapped up at Yoruichi's name.

Jr. and Lee stepped back as Yoruichi stood.

"I…um…you look great Soi." _Stupid_!

Soi remained silent. Her eyes had become cold and the blush had long disappeared from her cheeks.

Yoruichi took her chances and walked closer.

"Look Soi…I know I messed up…really bad. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

She stood a few feet away from Soi now.

Soi nodded slowly.

What happened next was a shock to everyone but Soi.

In one fluid motion, Soi had reached up and slapped Yoruichi across her face as hard as she could.

**_SMACK_!!**

Lee and Jr. winced from their places nearby.

Yoruichi touched her bottom lip.

It was bleeding.

She turned and stared at Soi in surprise.

Of all the things she was expecting…_that _had not been one of them.

Yoruichi lowered her hand from her lips.

"Please Soi…I," she was cut off by another slap across the face.

"Just let me explain." She didn't try and face Soi again.

"You have no right to!" She was right.

"You abandoned us…me…for a man who doesn't even give his brother a second glance!"

Yoruichi looked up. The fact that Kisuke was a jerk had come up again.

Yoruichi reached for Soi's arm. "Soi please…," her hand was smacked away.

"NO! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!"

"Please just," she tried again.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! I hate you!" Soi turned and ran to her cousin.

Yoruichi stood frozen in shock and hurt.

'_I hate you!_' The words ran back and forth through her head.

She hadn't expected those words, or for them to hurt so much.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Sad? Maybe a little. but good none the less.


	11. Coming back

NEW STORY

I know i haven't updated in a long time. But with working on Soi's Star and Different Blood its been hard.

Enjoy.

**_BLE_****_ACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

Jr. stood in between the upset Soi and Lee, and her own older cousin.

Soi looked about ready to cry. Lee looked a little upset.

Jr. watched her cousin continue to hold her cheek.

She moved closer.

"Does it hurt?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"Ya know…I can talk to Pop. Maybe he can talk the council into letting you come back. Its only been a month and a two weeks."

Yoruichi looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Could you?"

Jr. nodded. "You really didn't do anything wrong."

Yoruichi smiled.

"Soi?" She turned to the pair.

Soi looked up at her.

"I'm going to try and get Yoruichi to come back to Seireitei. But I will only do this if you agree." This was the way it had to be.

Soi stared at Yoruichi for a long time.

She looked back to Jr. and nodded.

Jr. smiled and looked back at her own cousin. "Go get what you need."

Yoruichi disappeared back into the building.

Jr. walked up to Soi and Lee to ask them something but…Kisuke walked out.

"What's going on?"

Yoruichi walked out with a small backpack a moment later.

"Yoruichi?"

"See ya Kisuke."

"Wait a minute! What's this?"

Yoruichi stood beside the small group of girls. "I'm obviously going back."

"Then what was the point of coming here?"

"I was being foolish."

"Why are you going back anyway? What's in it for you?" Kisuke was getting angry.

Yoruichi looked back at Soi, Jr. and Lee. "Some things matter more, ne?"

"What?" Kisuke scoffed.

"Family and friends. You are neither as of today."

Yoruichi turned and followed the group.

"Wait a second!" Kisuke called.

"Bye Kisuke."

The blonde man was left alone.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I guess we're going back really early." Lee said as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder.

"Guess so." Jr. waited outside the open door.

Soi and Yoruichi were outside. Jr., had done that on purpose. They needed to get over their awkwardness fast.

"Soi…I," The girl shook her head.

Yoruichi frowned and went silent.

Neither knew Lee and Jr. were watching them from the window upstairs.

They were both silent for a few minutes until Soi finally decided to say something important.

"Why? What was the point of leaving Yoruichi?" She looked at the violet haired woman expectantly.

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know? You have a brain in your skull don't you? Did you choose not to use it when you left?"

"I…I don't," Soi cut her off.

"Shut it!" Yoruichi looked at her in shock. This wasn't the Soi she had left that night.

"Stop saying I don't know! Think and say what you feel. I want to know!"

"There was a lot to consider."

"No…there wasn't. You chose Kisuke over us. There's nothing to consider. You took the easy way out."

"Of what?"

"A choice Yoruichi! I've watched you. You _always _take the easiest road. Not because there's less of a decision."

"What is it then!?"

"Your afraid that if you take the hard road there may be something you fail at. And that's not a choice you want to make." Soi said softly.

Yoruichi just stared at her.

She was right. That was exactly what she had done her whole life.

"I'm sorry."

"….Whatever." Soi shook her head and looked away.

"I think we should go down now." Lee whispered to Jr.

"Good idea."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We're back!" Jr. shouted down the hallway to the first division meeting room.

The door slid open to revile Ichi.

"Back so soon?"

"Hi Papa." Lee ran up and hugged the woman.

It had only been a day…but Lee suddenly felt as if she needed to be with her father all the time. Maybe to prove how important family was.

Or it could have been something more. Lee didn't know.

"Its only been one day hon." Ichi actually picked her up.

Ichi was much taller than she was so it was easy.

"Papa!"

"What?" Ichi asked innocently.

Lee felt like an oversized baby balanced on her Papa's hip.

Jr. and Soi laughed at the sight. Yoruichi smiled sadly at them. She remember her uncle doing the same with herself and Jr.

Lee's face lit up in bright red.

Ichi laughed and carried her into the room.

The other three followed.

"What is this Jr.?" Yamamoto asked patiently.

"Yoruichi came back with us. She hasn't done anything wrong Pop."

Lee looked over and saw sullen looking Kise. "Papa what's the matter with Kise?" She whispered.

"Hmm? Oh…it's a marriage arrangement."

"To who?"

"The Tiger clans heir."

"What do you want her to do?" Yamamoto asked.

"I was wondering if you could allow her back in with a simple explanation for her action."

"Hmm…very well. It will have to wait until tomorrow however. We are in a meeting."

Jr. bowed. "Thanks Pop."

Yamamoto nodded.

"Papa put me down!" Lee whispered.

"I don't want to."

"Papa!" She said louder.

"Aw…is my little bee upset?" Ichi teased.

"PAPA!!" Lee screamed.

"Alright, alright." Ichi put her down.

Lee rushed out with a few chuckles following behind her. Her face burning bright.

Her cousin, Lee, and Yoruichi trailing behind.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Yes it is short. that's how most chapter of my three stories have been like.


	12. Kisses, swells and staying over

NEW STORY

Another chapter so soon.

**_BLE_****_ACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

'_What to do, what to do._'

Soi sat in Jr.'s private bath.

The door slid open.

"Soi?"

Yoruichi walked in.

"Yoruichi! What the hell are you doing!?" Soi covered her chest and ducked down into the bath.

"I wanna talk."

"Can't you wait till I'm out of the bath?"

"No."

"**_Ecchi_!**" Soi screamed and turned away.

Yoruichi looked taken aback by the simple statement.

"I am not!"

"Then get out!"

"This is the only time I'll get to talk to you for a few hours!"

"You can wait those few hours!"

"No I can't."

"Ugh! Kami….fine, what is it?"

Everything went still as Soi found Yoruichi's lips sealed against her own.

Soi pulled away with a gasp. "What are you doing?"

"I _was _kissing you. But you pulled away from me."

Soi covered her mouth and tried to get further from the other woman.

"I didn't know I was disgusting." Yoruichi said sadly.

"Your not. It's just awkward for me." Soi's voice was muffled through her hands.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time." The goddess confessed.

"That's sweet, really. But…we aren't exactly….on the best terms right now." The black haired girl tried to explain.

"I know. That's part of why I wanted to talk."

"Can I get out first?"

"Okay." Yoruichi stood but made to motion to leave.

"You can wait outside the door."

"I don't want to." Yoruichi smirked.

The awkwardness was falling away fast. It seemed just like she hadn't left at all.

"Go wait outside."

"No."

"Yoruichi!"

"You don't say 'Sama' any more. I like it."

"Leave!"

Yoruichi's smirk widened as she walked forward.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"What do you mean?"

Yoruichi grabbed a towel. She dropped it as she reached for Soi.

"Yoruichi what are you….no stop!"

The ebony girl had wrapped her arms around Soi's waist and pulled her out of the bath.

"AH! Yoruichi stop it! Its cold!"

Yoruichi picked up the towel with Soi tucked tightly against her body.

She put Soi down and took a good look at her body before wrapping the towel around her shoulders.

Soi was shivering from the cold.

Yoruichi saw and pulled her into a warm hold.

"Ugh! I am so….your just…Argh!" Soi struggled to gather her words.

"I'm so….loving?"

"Annoying!"

"Aw. That's to bad." Yoruichi still smiled and dipped her head down.

Soi felt her chin being pulled up.

"Mmph." Their lips pulled together in another kiss.

Soi moved back, effectively breaking said kiss.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Its nice. You taste like strawberries." Yoruichi smiled.

"We bought some in the real world. There are still extras." Soi blushed at the compliment.

"Hmm."

The was a long moment of silence, in which Soi blushed furiously under Yoruichi's analyzing gaze.

"Do you have to stare like that?" Soi snapped.

Yoruichi pulled her into a tight hug. "Yes."

"…your so weird." Soi gripped Yoruichi's jacket and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Maybe."

Silence

"Yoruichi?"

"Hmm?"

"My tummy feels warm."

Yoruichi looked down at the girl.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Soi blushed and tried to pull away from the violet haired woman. Yoruichi gripped her solidly.

"Yes you do."

"Do you?"

Another kiss.

Soi once again pulled back.

"Sop that!" Soi felt the warm feeling in her stomach grow.

"Are you going to try and take my place?" Yoruichi asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The captain of the second division."

"NO!" Soi shouted and pulled away completely.

The towel dropped to the floor.

Soi shrieked and covered herself.

Yoruichi just stood there with a stupid grin on her face.

"Stop staring! **ECCHI**!!"

She didn't, even at the shout of 'ecchi'.

Soi glared at her. "Stop staring!"

Yoruichi snapped out of her daze and walked forward.

"Get out!"

Yoruichi smirked.

"Yoruichi." Soi whispered.

Said woman grabbed her arm and turned her into facing the other way.

Soi gasped as Yoruichi pressed herself against her back.

Yoruichi rubbed her hand across Soi's stomach.

"Stop it."

"We aren't doing anything."

Yoruichi's head spun from the closeness of Soi. She continued to run her hand across Soi's belly.

"What _are _you doing?" Soi continued to whispered.

Yoruichi breathing started to pick up.

The goddess thought's took a funny little turn.

She imagined a small swell on Soi's stomach. A small swell that was _hers_.

Yoruichi smiled at the thought and nuzzled Soi's neck.

Soi was quiet for a moment, until she heard a very odd noise in her ear.

"Are you…..are you purring?" Soi tried to look at the other.

"Mm-hmm."

"Why?"

"No reason. I'm just really happy."

"That is a reason Yoruichi."

Soi gave a small jerk when Yoruichi nipped her neck.

"Hush." Yoruichi whispered.

Soi blushed and hummed softly.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where were you?" Lee asked a very happy looking Soi as she walked into her small Sakura grove.

Lee and Kise were sitting by the small pond.

"Bathing." Soi answered while sitting down beside her little cousin.

"I didn't know a bath took so long." Kise put in.

"Jr. told me she saw Yoruichi walking back to her place when she was walking to her fathers office." Lee decided to put her own bit in.

"And?"

"What did you do?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Really?" Kise asked coyly.

"Really. She just stared at me for a long time and rubbed my stomach." Soi looked down at her belly.

"Why?" Lee and Kise spoke together.

"I don't know. She looked really happy though."

"Huh." Lee stared at her cousin as Kise put his head on her shoulder.

Soi looked up at the bright sky. "Say Kise?"

"Hum?"

"What were they talking about when uncle Ichi said you were part of some marriage arrangement?"

"Yeah. You never told me last night." Lee gave him a gentle shove with her shoulder.

"Oh…yeah. I'm gunna be married to a total bitch in a few years." Kise looked upset.

"Who is she?" Soi leaned forward. Glad that the attention was off of herself.

"The cousin of the Shiba family. Toshi, that's her name."

"What's she like?" Lee wanted to know if she would have to kick this girls ass if she hurt Kise.

He had always been frail after all. Very feminine for a boy. But that wasn't surprising. Many of the men from the Hare clan had been frail like Kise.

"I told you. She's a bitch. Wanted to know why she had to marry a woman trapped in a boy's body."

"Ouch." Soi mumbled.

"Really." Lee glanced at her.

"Ugh boy, I wanted to knock her head off." Kise began to sulk again.

"Is she cute?" The cousin's chorused.

Kise looked surprised at that.

"Uh…I guess. I was to busy being upset to notice."

"Of course." Lee rolled her eyes.

Soi laughed.

"Hey!" Kise shouted indignantly.

Lee and Soi laughed harder as they got up and walked away.

"HEY!" Kise shot up, tripped, and got back up. Running after the pair.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what did you say?" Jr. asked as Yoruichi walked out of Yamamoto's office.

"I told him the truth about why I left." They started walking.

"You didn't tell them about what Kisuke made?"

"You knew about that?"

"Who do you think your talking to?" Jr. raised a brow at her. "You know Okami sneaks around getting all my info."

"Of course he does. I haven't seen him a while. How big is he?"

"Not to big. About up to my knee."

"So he's still a shorty?"

"Pretty much."

Yoruichi chuckled quietly.

"Cousin?"

"Huh?"

"What did you and Soi talk about?"

"Nothin much. She pretty much just yelled at me to get out."

"Did you?"

"Of course not."

"So what did you do?"

"I hugged her and rubbed her stomach." Yoruichi looked down making circular motions about an inch away from her own stomach.

"Oh." Jr. grinned and looked ahead.

"What?" Yoruichi stopped her motion and looked up at her little cousin.

"Nothin."

"Humph! You haven't gotten any where with Lee."

"So?"

"So shut it!"

Jr. snarled at her and turned her eyes back on the floor in front of her.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lee knocked on Jr. door.

A sleepy, messy headed girl stepped out.

Jr. just had on boxers now. Lee finally saw her chest clearly. She had put it put of her head before. But it was impossible not to think about looking right at it.

Her chest was covered in deep scars. Smooth….but gruesome looking all the same.

"Huh?" Jr. scratched her head.

"Did you know about Kise's marriage arrangement?"

"Marry arrange? Wha?"

"Tsk!" Lee shoved her back inside her room.

Jr. stumbled back as Lee walked in, closing the door behind her.

Lee then shoved her over onto her sofa.

"What's goin on?" Jr. began to slowly wake up.

"Did you know about Kise's marriage arrangement?" Lee asked slowly but impatiently.

"Huh? Oh…yeah."

"What's she look like?"

"Kukaku." Jr. answered stupidly.

"And that is?"

"Her cousin."

"What's she look like!" Lee shouted.

"Uh…black hair just below her shoulders, green eyes, scary personality, impatient." Jr. shrugged.

"Uh-huh?"

"That's about it. She's just like Kukaku. Except she has three red stripes across both cheeks."

"And they're making someone like her marry Kise?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"You know Kise isn't very….masculine. She'll crush him under her foot."

Jr. went from surprised to normal in half a second. "Knowing her….maybe, but not without a reason."

"Ugh." Lee threw her arms in the air and spun to face the door.

"Its not that bad."

"Whatever. Sorry I woke you up." Lee moved for the door.

'You haven't gotten anywhere with Lee.' Yoruichi's words ran through her head.

"Uh….wait!" Jr. shot off the sofa and ran to the door.

Lee looked at her oddly. "What?"

"You…you don't….have to leave right now." Jr. answered awkwardly. "If you don't want to I mean." Jr. looked down at the floor.

"You want me to spend the night?"

"Yeah! I mean….if you want." Jr. tried to be calm about the situation.

She liked Lee a lot. A hell of a lot, lot, lot.

It was good because she didn't know it…but Lee liked her a lot, lot, lot too.

"….I'd like that."

Jr.'s head snapped up. "You would?"

"Yeah. We sleeping in the same bed?"

"Uh….I….not if you don't want to."

Lee walked up to her. Jr. swallowed, her throat suddenly very dry.

The black haired girl leaned up and kissed Jr. soundly on the lips.

It was very chaste….but Jr. had a silly grin plastered on her face.

"I don't mind." Lee turned and walked to Jr.'s bed.

She pulled off her shirt and flung it aside.

Jr.'s eyes looked like dinner plates at this point.

Lee had wrapped her chest, but that was obviously not the reason Jr. was staring.

Lee's chest had gotten quite a bit bigger since the time she had seen her in the pond.

She didn't know if Soi's chest was any bigger, she always wore large shirts.

"Hurry up." Lee called as she removed her jeans.

She slid under the covers in nothing but her panties and the wrapping around her chest.

Jr. blushed and made her way to her small bed.

Lee was already snuggled in.

Jr. slid into the futon and Lee snuggled up to her.

Jr. just about blew a fuse.

Lee giggled and nuzzled into Jr.'s chest.

The darker girl wrapped an arm around Lee.

They both fell asleep easy.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Not good enough? Need anything?


	13. together at last forever

NEW STORY

Another chapter so soon.

**_BLE_****_ACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH_**

_Early morning in Seireitei:_

Soi giggled as Yoruichi gently rubbed her stomach.

It had been one week since Yoruichi came back, and Kise had been set to a seemingly crazy woman to marry.

Yoruichi would occasionally sneak into Soi's room in the middle of the night.

Soi watched as Yoruichi rubbed her stomach looking very happy.

"What are you thinking?" Soi asked quietly.

'_There's no way I can tell her._' Yoruichi was trying to come up with a quick lie.

"Nothing really."

"Liar."

She could always tell.

"Why do you always do that every time you come in here?"

"I like your laugh." Not a total lie. Yoruichi loved Soi's laugh. But she loved her fantasy of Soi's belly even more.

"That's not all is it?"

Damn! She was good!

"It nothing really." Yoruichi insisted.

Soi hummed but let it go.

Yoruichi watched Soi fall asleep.

She looked down and shifted the blanket away from Soi.

She kissed Soi's belly. She wondered how Soi would handle it when she told her.

'_How will I tell her. She already knows I'm crazy about her. Maybe its way to soon to tell her._'

Yoruichi continued to absentmindedly rub Soi's stomach as she drifted off.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jr. groaned as sunlight hit her closed eyes suddenly.

She tried to stretch, and remembered Lee was still there.

Looking over at the younger she froze.

Her hand clutched her nose to stop the bleeding.

Lee's wrappings had come undone during the night.

She was laying there half naked and clutching Jr.'s hand.

Her hair had also snapped from her hair band.

Jr. couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

Lee opened her eyes slowly.

Stormy eyes adjusted on Jr. and smiled happily.

"Morning."

"Umm." Jr. still clutched her increasing nosebleed.

"Hmm?" Lee sat up looking curiously at Jr.

Finally getting her other hand, Jr. pointed to Lee.

Lee seemed confused but looked down. She screamed and scrambled to cover herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" What did she have to be sorry about.

Lee ran into the bathroom. Jr. followed trying to swipe at her bloody nose.

"Ecchi!" Lee shouted as Jr. walked into the bathroom after her.

"I need to clean my nose."

"That can wait!" Lee shouted.

"No it can't." Jr. snatched up a damp washcloth and scrubbed at her face.

Lee backed away as Jr. threw the cloth into the sink. "Why?"

"Look Lee…I…I can't really explain how I feel."

The stormy eyed girl softened her expression.

"I…want to be with you all the time. I…I just….I can't explain it." Jr. looked at her feet.

Her eyes widened when Lee pressed her lips against her own.

Jr. closed her eyes, returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Lee's waist.

Lee's arms slithered up and around Jr. neck.

It was a simple chaste kiss, but Jr. never felt so good. Lee felt the same.

They pulled out of the kiss. Jr. nuzzled the side of Lee's head.

Lee mewled softly at the action. "Please tell me what you feel."

"I…I…," Jr. trailed off. She had never said those words to anyone but a family member. But this was completely different.

"You…what?" She ran a hand across one of Jr.'s scars.

"I…," she gently placed a hand under Lee's chin and lifted her head up. "I love you."

Lee smiled brilliantly. She'd never been so happy. "I love you too."

Jr. smiled and kissed her softly.

'_Happy._' Was the similar thought.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Finally a real vacation!" Kise shouted as they walked out of the gateway into the real world.

"It's winter." Lee said looking around.

"Good thing we came prepared." Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Soi's shoulders.

The group was dressed in warm black clothes.

Well…Yoruichi had on her orange jacket.

Soi & Lee had a small beanie caps pulled securely over their heads.

Kise wore earmuffs.

Jr. and Yoruichi didn't have anything on their heads, but they all wore scarf's.

Soi pulled her small black jacket around herself tighter. Yoruichi pulled her in more.

"Well…let's move folks." Jr. looked back at Lee, who smiled and walked up to her.

Jr. wrapped her arm around Lee's shoulder and started walking to their temporary house.

"I hear its gunna be….Christmas, I believe it was called, soon around here." Kise spoke up while taking it all in.

He had never seen snow, Yoruichi and Jr. had. Lee remembered seeing it once, though she can't remember where.

"Let's hope its warm when we get there." Soi whimpered. She hated the cold.

Yoruichi kissed the top of her head.

Soi smiled at the affection. Kise rolled his eyes.

How come they got to be with nice girls and he got the bitch!?

It wasn't fair!

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It turns out, the people who set up their place, didn't do such a bad job.

They had decorated the living room for the holiday.

A large tree stood in the center.

Kise clapped his hands excitedly. "We get to decorate it Lee!"

Lee laughed at his exuberance. "we'll do it tomorrow. We have two days till Christmas."

"Yes! Hurry up and go to sleep." He ran upstairs.

The women stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Let's go Lee." Jr. tugged her along.

"Night." Soi called.

Silence

"Soi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you….do you like me?" Yoruichi asked cautiously.

"Very much." Soi answered honestly.

"Do you think….do you think you could love me someday?"

"…Yes."

"….Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"But I wanted to." Yoruichi took Soi's hand and followed the others upstairs.

"Hey…our names are on the doors. Koolio." Yoruichi said walking down the hall.

"So…my room or yours?" Soi asked quietly.

"You…you actually want to sleep with me?"

"We aren't gunna do anything." Soi cleared.

"Yours then."

Soi laughed as they walked into her room.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where are they?"

Yoruichi and Jr. sat in the living room. Jr. was toying with a small decoration.

"They should be down soon. Lee told me they were getting ready."

"For what?"

"The holiday. It is Christmas."

"Yeah…I can't believe was stayed in bed all day yesterday."

"Me neither."

Silence

"Hey!" Kise's voice shouted down. "You ladies ready?"

"Yeah! Get down here!" Jr. called back.

"Alright! Knock 'em down ladies." They heard him whisper to Soi and Lee.

"I don't want to do this, its embarrassing." They heard Soi whisper.

"You look great, go on." Kise answered.

They heard Soi growl softly and then silence.

Soi and Lee walked out and up next to the tree.

Yoruichi thought she would pass out right then. Jr. felt the same.

They both had on fake black cat ears with Santa caps.

But that wasn't why the twin cousins were captured.

They had on little red dresses with red shawls. The hems of the collar, end of the shawls, and the dress were trimmed with white.

They had little cat tails too, with knee high red boots.

If it weren't for their eyes and hair, Yoruichi and Jr. wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"Well?" Kise walked from behind them.

He wore a red shirt with black jeans.

"Good god." Jr. walked up to Lee. Who was blushing softly.

She wrapped her up in her arms. "My girl is a total hottie."

Yoruichi moved toward Soi. "Wow. You look…fantastic."

Soi's face was burning. "Thank you."

Yoruichi smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright, alright. Let's decorate this tree!" Kise snapped.

The girls laughed and settled down to decorate the tree.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So how was your trip?" Ichi asked quietly.

"Fun." Lee answered.

She and her father were walking through a strawberry field.

It had been Kise's idea to plant the seeds. Lee and Soi agreed happily.

It had been three months since Yoruichi had come back. Soi had gone back under her supervision for training.

Lee and Kise had gotten quite good. Lee had sword training after this small chat.

"I heard you had quite the costume for the holidays."

"I did."

"You like that Jr. kid don't you?"

Lee blushed and looked away.

"Yes."

"I wanna talk to her face-to-face."

"You've met already Papa."

"I know. But I want to walk to her."

"I have sword training after this. You can talk then."

"Let's go then."

Lee followed after her father quietly.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jr. looked up as someone entered Soi & Yoruichi's Sakura grove.

She jumped up and scrambled for her words when she saw Ichi walking up to her with her daughter trailing behind.

"Uh…heh…how ya doin Miss Fong?" Stupid thing to say to a future in-law.

"Hello Jr." Ichi stood with a smirk on her face. "Can talk to you over there for a second?" Ichi pointed ahead.

"Uh…yeah sure." Jr. looked back at Lee who smiled encouragingly, giving her a thumbs-up.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Uh…so what did you want to talk to me about?" Jr. shuffled her feet nervously.

"Jr. you see my girl back there?" She pointed back to Lee.

"Yeah."

"That's my only little girl. And if you hurt her…you remember one thing." Ichi held up one finger.

"What's that?" Jr. was seriously starting to freak.

"I got no problems killing you and being thrown back in prison." Ichi gave Jr. a sickeningly sweet smile and walked away.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lee looked up as Ichi walked past. "Papa?"

"Have a good training session baby girl." Ichi called.

Lee looked over as Jr. walked up to her. She looked shaken by the little talk.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. Let's uh…lets start training."

"Okay." Lee looked amused by Jr. obvious fear of her Papa.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Soi?"

"Yes?"

"Can we…can we give it a try?"

"Give what a try?"

They were laying in Soi's bed. Yoruichi was…of course rubbing Soi's tummy.

"Us." She looked up at the smaller girl.

"I want to…but Yoruichi…how can I when you might run of again. I'm not gunna line myself up for a relationship just to get hurt again. You have to really stay here."

"I know, I know. And I'm…I'm totally willing commit to staying by your side."

"But for how long Yoruichi? A few month…a few years? How long?"

"Forever."

"…What if forever's not long enough."

"We'll make it that way then." Yoruichi sat up.

Soi smiled and leaned up to Yoruichi, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek.

Yoruichi grinned and pressed her lips fully to the younger's.

Soi moaned when Yoruichi slipped her tongue into her mouth.

They fell back onto the futon.


	14. More talks and more kisses at night

_NEW STORY_

What's this? A surprise at the end of the chapie. Its a cliffie...expect more in the nest chapter.

_**BLE****ACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**_

_More talks today:_

Ichi looked up as someone walked into the wheat field she was in.

"Hey Soi."

"Hi uncle Ichi." Soi smiled.

"Heard you finally got together with Yoruichi."

Soi blushed as she walked up and stood beside her uncle. "I did."

Silence

Soi looked up at her aunts face. She looked kind of teary. "What's wrong uncle?"

"My little girl…she…found somebody." Ichi looked down at her hands.

"Yoruichi's cousin." Soi confirmed.

"Yeah. Its just kinda hard for me."

"What is?"

"I uh…she's always been my little girl. And now…she's with someone she'll probably stick with for life."

Soi looked confused. "Is that a bad thing? Do you not like Jr.?"

"No. That…that's not it." Ichi was crying silently now.

Soi gripped Ichi's arm. "Uncle?"

"It makes me sad because…Suzume and I used to be like that. We were supposed to stick together forever. But we didn't." Ichi choked back a sob.

"Then you should hope it works out for her."

"I do…I really do. I don't want her to have to go through anything like that again."

"Oh…you mean…I hope she doesn't either then." Soi looked to the ground.

"Hey."

Soi looked up at her aunt.

Ichi had swiped the tears from her face. She was smiling at her niece. "let's go talk with Yoruichi."

"Huh? Why?"

Ichi turned and started walking. "Just 'cause."

"Um…okay."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"OI! Yoruichi!" They arrived at the second division dojo.

Yoruichi looked around. She had only ever seen Ichi before. She looked like an older, wiser Soi.

Yoruichi took in the clothes and hair.

Ichi had on a loose black shirt with a white monkey on the right side, and black jeans with a small bee on the left leg.

Her hair was still messy and short. The beaded piece of hair with the small medallion hadn't changed at all either.

"Yes ma'am?" Yoruichi turned to her.

"You know who I am correct?"

"Of course."

"It hasn't been a formal right?"

"No ma'am."

Ichi held out her hand. "Ichi Fong. Former head of the Monkey clan."

Yoruichi shook the offered appendage strongly. "Yoruichi Shihoin. Former hair to the Shihoin family."

"Glad to meet ya." Ichi nodded.

"Same here." They released each others hand.

"Hmm…so your with my nice now?"

"Yes ma'am." Yoruichi smiled.

"Come over here." Ichi pointed over to the door of the dojo.

Yoruichi looked back at Soi, who smiled apologetically.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they reached the door, Ichi took a deep breath and faced the younger girl.

"So…you like my niece?"

"I love her."

"Hmm…that's good. That's good."

Silence

"Ya know she's my only niece right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Mm-hmm…you left her once. I heard about that. She cried a lot. Lee was very worried about her health."

"I'm really sorry about that ma'am."

"I'm sure. Listen Yoruichi…do you have any idea what I'll do to you if you run off again?"

"No ma'am." Yoruichi was almost visibly shaking. This woman was very intimidating!

Ichi pulled a very large needle out of her pocket.

"If you or your cousin hurts my little girl or my niece…I will shove needles much like this, in a very unhappy place. I'll let you chose where."

Ichi smiled sweetly, pocketed the needle, and walked off giving Soi a small smile before she walked out of the dojo.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well? What did you talk about?" Soi asked as Yoruichi walked up to her, visibly a lighter shade of brown.

"Your aunt…is the scariest person ever."

"Uncle, and yes…she can be a little frightening."

Yoruichi chuckled nervously. Soi laughed softly. "Come on…I need a little training time today."

"Yeah. Let's start with basic hand-to-hand sparing."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Later that night:_

Yoruichi was getting her self settled down in bed when Soi walked in.

She had on one of Lee's large black shirts, and nothing else. Though Yoruichi couldn't tell from where she was.

"Yoruichi?" She called quietly.

The goddess looked up. "What's the matter little bee?"

Soi blushed. "My tummy feels warm again."

"Do you feel sick or something?"

"No. My tummy is just warm."

Soi walked forward slowly. "Can you help me?"

"Not if I don't know what's wrong."

Soi sat down beside her. She pushed the blankets down.

"Soi? Shouldn't you move over here if your getting in bed?"

The steal eyed girl remained silent as she gently pushed up Yoruichi's shirt.

"Soi?" Yoruichi's breathing became heavy as Soi pushed up her shirt just below her bust.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know yet." Soi kept Yoruichi's eyes locked with her own as she straddled the ebony woman.

Yoruichi gasped when she felt Soi's warmth on her stomach. "Can you help? Its sticky down there."

"Uh…Soi I…please don't."

"Hmm?"

"This is too much."

"Please help."

Yoruichi looked down at her stomach as Soi sat up and leaned over her.

Her eyes widened when she saw the glistening fluids.

Soi took Yoruichi's right hand in her left, while using the other to balance herself, and guided it between her legs.

Yoruichi groaned at the feel of Soi's wetness. "Please Yoruichi."

"I…are you sure about this Soi?"

"Yes." Soi whispered and pressed her lips to older woman's.


	15. WHAT'S THIS?

_NEW STORY_

A very big surprise at the end. You'll riun it for yourself if you skip to the end.

And as a freindly heads up...i'm not very good at sex scenes. I've never writen one before so please be nice.

Please review :

_**BLE****ACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**_

_Previously on **New Story**:_

_"I…are you sure about this Soi?"_

_"Yes." Soi whispered and pressed her lips to the older woman's._

Now:

Yoruichi moaned and pulled Soi closer with her hand behind her neck. She slipped her tongue inside Soi's mouth when the small girl groaned her approval.

Soi pulled out of the kiss and laid her head on Yoruichi's shoulder when the goddess gently began to rub her clit with her thumb.

"Soi." A whispered name.

"Mmph!" A muffled response.

Yoruichi smiled and pressed two fingers into Soi's pussy.

Soi bit into the ebony woman's shoulder trying to stop her loud moans and screams from reaching down the hall…or outside the door.

"This'll hurt little bee. Are you really sure about this?"

The pale girls response was taking Yoruichi's hand and moved it further inside her soaking hole.

"Alright." Yoruichi kissed Soi's neck and pushed her fingers through Soi's hymen.

That did it! Soi released Yoruichi's shoulder and screamed.

"Soi?" Yoruichi stopped her movement. "Are you alright?"

Soi nodded with closed eyes.

She was crying.

"Soi…if you don't want to do this…we don't have to."

"No…please don't stop."

Yoruichi hummed and thrust her fingers deeper into Soi's hole.

Soi bit her lip and clutched Yoruichi's arm.

Yoruichi began to thrust harder when Soi kissed her neck.

The goddess stopped all hand movements a moment later. Soi grunted in distaste.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to try something else."

"…What?"

Yoruichi removed her fingers painfully slow. "Uhh." Soi groaned.

Yoruichi pushed Soi on her back. "What are you doing Yoruichi?"

A smirk was her answer.

Yoruichi stood and removed her shorts. "Yoruichi-sama."

The goddess crouched back down and stared at Soi's flushed face. "You'll like this. No pain."

Soi nodded deciding that staying silent would be best.

Yoruichi gripped the underside of Soi's thighs and pressed them apart gently.

Soi bite her index finger to stay quiet as Yoruichi pressed their hips together.

The young woman jerked at the contact. Yoruichi smiled and leaned in to her.

Soi liked the feeling of her new lovers breast pressing into her slightly smaller ones.

Yoruichi rocked her hips into the smaller girls, almost creaming at the pleasure. While Soi wrapped her arms around Yoruichi and dug her nails into the dark skin.

The violet haired woman thrust her hips harder into Soi, sitting up and keeping her hands on Soi's thighs.

"Ahh…Yoru…nuh…more…uh!" Soi called out. The pleasure was to much. She could feel Yoruichi's juices mixing with her own.

She was going to…

"Yoruichi I…I'm gunna…mmm," she didn't finish.

Yoruichi had leaned back down and crushed her lips to Soi's.

The small woman's scream was muffled by the kiss. Yoruichi pulled back after Soi let her scream die down.

Another thrust…Soi's eyes went blank.

Yoruichi gave a few more thrusts before coming herself.

Soi dropped limp onto the bed, she felt a heavy pressure on her chest and knew Yoruichi had allowed herself to drop softly onto Soi's chest.

The smaller girl felt odd for a long moment. Her stomach felt warm again before cooling softly.

'Huh…I'll have to ask about it at my next checkup.' She thought before falling asleep.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_5 years before break in:_

Soi stood in the wheat field she had talked with her uncle several years before.

Lee was now over eighty years older. Kise not far behind.

Kise still had yet to be married. Both he and Toshi had been pushing it off for as long as possible.

But unfortunately for both…Kise couldn't push it back anymore because of Ichi.

Lee's father was now legally Kise's guardian. Haruko had signed over all rights to her. She had disappeared shortly after that. They had tried to find her.

Rumors were that she had gone to the real world. Nobody was really sure though.

Soi and Yoruichi's relationship had remained solid. Just as Jr. and Lee's relationship had.

Jr. and Lee had consummated their e few years earlier.

Soi and Yoruichi were to be married next year. Jr. and Lee were going to be married a year after that.

All in all…everyone was very happy.

Soi smiled when she felt strong arms warp around her waist.

"Hi ya stranger." A soft yet strong voice whispered in her ear.

"Hi Yoruichi." Soi covered Yoruichi's hands with her own small ones.

"Don't you have a check up today?" Yoruichi asked while rubbing Soi's stomach. She really wished it could happen. She really did.

"Yeah. I have to go now."

"Go on then. I like to know my woman is healthy."

Soi laughed softly. "Alright. You have to let go now so I can make it on time."

Yoruichi laughed and let go reluctantly.

Maybe she could talk to Unohana about her wish. If anyone knew how two women could have children…Unohana was the on to talk to.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi walked into the Sakura grove later that night.

Toshi had joined their little group two years ago.

Kise hadn't wanted her to, but his older sister told him to knock off the crap and let her join.

Soi had wandered around for a very long time. She decided to finally tell them.

Yoruichi, Lee, Jr., Kise, and Toshi were there talking happily.

They looked up when Soi walked up to them slowly.

Yoruichi stood up, smiling happily. "Hey babe…where've you been?"

Lee, Kise, Jr., and Toshi stood as well. "What's up cousin? You look a little sick."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I…I'm…," she didn't know if she could say it. This was not part of her life plan.

Yoruichi touched her arm gently. "Soi? Your what?"

"I…I'm pregnant."

_"**WHAT!?**"_


	16. simple talks

_NEW STORY_

I'm trying to lighten the fear of pregnancy in this chapter. and don't complain! I know its short.

_**BLE****ACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**_

Yoruichi took a step back. It couldn't be, _it couldn't be!_

"Your what?" She asked quietly while the other watched on in shock.

"I'm pregnant."

"How? By who!?"

Soi looked furious at that. But Lee took the initiative.

She reached past Jr. and punched Yoruichi in the arm. Hard!

"OUCH!" Yoruichi clutched the painful limb.

"By you, you moron! Who else has she slept with!?" Lee shouted.

Jr. pulled Lee back from trying to pound the snot out of her cousin. "Calm down. I think what's best right now is for them to talk alone."

Lee nodded grudgingly and allowed Jr. to pull her away.

Kise drug Toshi away as best he could. He was still very frail. "But I wanna see what happens." Toshi was whining.

"To bad! Let's go Toshi!" Kise was really straining himself. His wife-to-be was much stronger than him.

"Fine! Ya crybaby!" Toshi stopped fighting and walked past her fiancé, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Ugh! _Bitch_." He whispered, hopped up and ran after the women.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yoruichi looked down when the others finally left.

She was ashamed for thinking Soi would sleep with someone else. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine. I would have acted the same way if the places were switched."

"I can't imagine myself pregnant." Yoruichi laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Soi smiled "Neither can I."

Yoruichi smiled softly and moved to Soi's side.

Soi looked up at her with teary eyes.

The goddess wrapped her in a tight hug. Soi returned it instantly. "Yoruichi?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out as we go along. It'll be okay." She kissed the smaller woman's temple.

With that…Soi tucked her face into Yoruichi's neck and cried.

And Yoruichi held her close while stroking her hair gently. "It'll be okay." She whispered.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lee looked at Toshi and Kise. Jr. sat quietly at her side.

"So?" So called coyly to them.

Kise looked up. "So what?"

"Any desire for kiddies of your own?"

Toshi's head snapped up. "Absolutely not!"

"Toshi, we kinda have to. That's the only reason we're getting married." Kise explained.

Toshi looked at him skeptically. "If that was the real reason, why not just marry me off to the Dragon clan? Our children would be smart and strong."

"What would your children be like if they were with Kise?" Jr. found this conversation interesting.

"Very feminine and weak."

"HEY!!" Kise shouted indignantly.

Toshi looked innocently at him. "What?"

Kise's face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Oh knock it off girly boy. You can't hurt me, though maybe you could. Technically it would be a girl fight." Toshi looked up at the sky in thought. (JD look)

"I'm gunna have a second cousin." Lee said awkwardly.

"So am I. But considering how the animal clans are run…we'll be considered aunts." Jr. looked at her.

"Yeah." Lee said absently.

Toshi came back to reality shortly after.

There was silence for a long moment.

"Yeah." They all sighed heavily.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi and Yoruichi laid silently on their bed. Yoruichi rubbing Soi's stomach gently.

She had finally gotten her wish.

Yoruichi smiled. Soi saw it.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing." Her smile widened.

"Liar. What is it?"

"Don't be mad?"

"I won't."

"I kinda wanted this."

"Hmm?"

"I wanted _you_ to have _my_ baby."

"_Excuse_ me?"

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Yes it is short but i think its good. Please no flames or i will not continue with this story.


	17. AN, sorry new chapie will have to wait

This is the first and maybe last AN i'll ever type up. But i need to know what you guys think about somethings.

First: Soi and Yoruichi may have twins or just one baby. I need to know which you prefer.

Second: I need names for the baby or babies

Third: I want Toshi and Kise to have a baby...but i want to know what you think.

Fourth: If Toshi and Kise do have a baby i need to pick a gender and a name. care to help?

Fifth: That's about it. Wait...do you guys want Jr. and Lee to have a baby to?

And last and obviously least: I want to continue this story. And i originally wanted to keep it going for as long as the show would go. But i think a sequel is best. what do you think?

That is all. thank you and good-day.

I said **_good-day_**!


	18. something to fall back on

"I said," Yoruichi began to repeat herself but got cut off.

"I heard what ya said. What do you mean by it?" Soi snapped.

'She's already moody?' Yoruichi wondered. Why not ask?

"Soi?"

"Huh?"

"When Unohana checked you over…did she tell you how far along you were?"

"Almost two months." Soi answered, her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"N…no reason."

"Uh-huh. So what did you mean when you said you wanted me to have your baby?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "I just wanted something else to go with us."

"…What?"

"I wanted a family with you."

Soi didn't say anything. She just pulled the goddess into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Yoruichi buried her head in Soi's shoulder and wrapped her right arm around her waist.

"This is gunna be more difficult to do in the next few months." Yoruichi said thoughtfully.

"I know." Soi responded and they fell back onto the bed.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do you think we'll have to get married?" Lee wondered aloud as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"You don't wanna marry me?" Jr. asked coyly.

"Maybe someday." Lee answered as she slid onto the bed. "Why? Do you want get married?"

"Only to you if I ever have to." Jr. wrapped her arms around Lee's waist. "Your cousin is gunna get _huge_."

"I know. I wonder if Kise and Toshi will ever have a baby."

"Either way it'll be a super girly girl."

"True. Kise's never been really strong."

"Nope. Although he can deal with certain thing mush better than his brother."

"Very true."

Jr. laughed and pulled Lee into a soft kiss.

Lee pushed Jr. back onto the bed.

Jr. groaned and lifted her left thigh up between Lee's bare legs.

"Mm…Jr." Lee moaned.

Jr. kissed Lee's neck. "Hum?"

"Press harder." Jr. did as she was told. "Ah…that feels good Yoruichi." Lee called mockingly.

Jr. pulled back, clearly surprised. "Hey!"

"I'm just kidding." Lee pressed herself into Jr., wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her mate happily.

Jr. sighed into the kiss as Lee pushed them back onto the bed.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We get married in a month." Toshi said absently as she looked over the calendar in the room she shared with her fiancé and future mate.

"Sucks huh?" Kise sat on their bed watching the woman move about, getting ready for bed.

"Of course. I could marry that kid from the Dragon clan. Her may not show much emotion, but at least I could have a strong baby."

"Hmm…do you not like me that much?"

Toshi looked surprised by that. "I do like you."

"But you don't want to be with someone like me." Kise watched her carefully.

"What do you mean?" Toshi moved closer.

"I know I'm not the strongest person, or the bravest. So I understand why you wouldn't want to marry me."

"You're a kind person. Not to mention fast." Toshi felt guilty for some reason. Was there really a reason she didn't want to marry him. Or was she just making excuses.

"I guess." Kise looked down.

Toshi sat on the bed beside him. "What kind of person do you want to be?"

"I always wanted to be like Lee."

Toshi felt hurt. "Why Lee?"

"She's strong, brave and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She always wants to help people. That…that's the kind of person I want to be." Kise looked up briefly at Toshi.

Toshi looked down then back to him. "I'm sure you will be."

"Thank you Toshi."

"You don't say my name to often."

"And you don't say mine to often either. I haven't heard you call me by my name for three months."

Toshi did something very odd then. She wrapped her arms around Kise in a warm hug.

Kise was very surprised to say the least.

"Kise." Toshi whispered affectionately.

The young man closed his eyes and tucked his head into Toshi's neck. She had never been this nice to him.

It made him feel…happy. It vaguely reminded him of Lee. Nobody would ever be able to add up to his older sister.

But Toshi came pretty close.

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

Toshi hummed softly. "Maybe getting married to you won't be so bad."

Kise chuckled. "Maybe."

Toshi pulled them back onto the bed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Short yes. But a basic sum up of all three relationships.

Another thing. I never asked what you wanted the gender to be for Soi and Yoruichi's baby.

They'll be twins and they'll be boys.

I just need names. I like Jiri and Jun.

you can choose for the other baby.


	19. just think of it

"So its in a month?" Lee asked.

The group was sitting in a circle in Lee & Jr.'s room.

Kise nodded.

Soi hummed and leaned into Yoruichi, who wrapped her arm around the pregnant woman.

The steal eyed woman was two months and three weeks pregnant. She was very moody sometimes.

The morning sickness hadn't started yet. It was odd, but it was to start next week.

"Are you guys gunna have kids?"

"I think she should have it with somebody else!" Kise blurted out.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Toshi glared daggers at him.

"Why?" Lee spoke up.

"Ya know those bugs we learned about in the real world right?" He asked his older sister.

Lee nodded.

"You remember the Preying Mantis?"

Lee smirked but nodded. "I get what your saying. OH! That's mean!!"

"Well she could!"

Toshi looked between the two. "What's it do?" She asked Lee.

"Well uh…when the female is done with the male…she um…she," Lee looked at he floor.

"What?"

"She cuts off his head when she's done." Lee rushed the words, and grabbed Jr.'s hand. They shot out of the room.

Yoruichi & Soi exchanged looks. They followed their cousin's example.

Toshi glared death at her fiancé. "You think I'd do that?" She whispered harshly.

Kise backed up into a corner. He nodded. Toshi advanced slowly.

The poor man felt like a tiny rabbit being threatened by a rattle snake.

One chance, gotta use it right.

Just when she was about to strike he screamed the first thing that popped into his head.

"LEE!!"

Toshi stopped. There was an awkward silence as they watched the door.

The woman snapped back to him with a sadistic smirk.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The four women cringed at the screams coming from the room.

"I think they're a good pair." Soi said absently.

"But Soi," Yoruichi started.

She got cut off quickly. "I WASN'T FINISHED!!" Soi snapped.

Yoruichi jumped and cowered from the pregnant woman. "Okay." She whimpered.

Lee laughed. "What do you mean Soi?"

"They seem to balance each other out."

Lee and Jr. nodded.

Jr. looked back. "Hey cousin! Come on, hurry up!"

Soi looked back. "What's wrong with you?" Completely oblivious.

Yoruichi didn't walk forward. She continued to eye her mate wearily.

Soi's eyes began to tear up. "I'm not a monster!"

Yoruichi looked surprised and scared at the same time. She shook her head quickly.

"You think I am don't you?"

"No! Of course not!" Yoruichi shuffled forward.

"Yes you do! I'm just hormonal! Leave me alone!" She shouted the last part and walked off.

Yoruichi at her heels trying to say she was sorry.

"If she's that bad imagine how bad Toshi will be." Jr. pointed out.

They both paled after a moment. Dear god! She would kill them!

"Let's not think about that right now." Lee said quickly looking up at Jr.

"Agreed."

They shook hands and walked off after the other two.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

I know they've been short. but i don't want the pregnancy or the marriage to got to fast.

Just one piece at a time. Plus i think this one was kinda funny.


	20. Soi's moods and babies?

"Where 're you going?"

Yoruichi paused outside of the bathroom door. "I'm taken a shower."

"No I'm getting in first." Soi moved past her.

"Yeah but Soi," no chance.

"I'M GETTING IN FIRST!"

Yoruichi jumped and fell into the door . "Okay. That's fine. I can wait." She walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Soi gave her a sweet smile. "Good." She closed the door.

Yoruichi shook her head. "Dear god, she's a beast."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What's wrong with you?" Lee asked her little brother as she and her mate walked into Kise & Toshi's room.

"She forced herself on me." He whispered, clutching his pillow.

"Did she rape you?" Jr. asked with amusement."

"Almost."

"What happened?"

"I ran away."

"And you came back." Jr. smirked at his stupidity.

"After she left."

"Knowing she would come back?" Lee arched a brow.

"Shut up!"

Lee and Jr. laughed.

"Come on." Lee took Kise's hand. "Let's go."

"Thank god for you." He latched onto her.

"Mm-hmm." Lee smiled when she saw Jr.'s jealous glare.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Almost three months and the morning sickness hasn't started?" Unohana asked as she gently pressed on certain places on Soi's belly.

"No. Is that bad?"

"It's not bad, but it is very unusual."

"I didn't think it was."

"Are you eating properly?"

"Yes."

"Getting enough sleep?"

"Yes."

Unohana removed her hands. "Hmm. It's not normal for women two or more months along not to get morning sickness."

"Am I sick?"

"No. Your health is always fantastic. You should have gotten it by now." The healer didn't know what it was.

"Well…nothing is wrong with you or the babies."

"That's good. Wait…babies?"

Unohana nodded.

"I'm having twins?"

"Yes. Your stomach is much larger than most women carrying one child."

"Oh god. I hope they're a little more controllable than Yoruichi." Soi said absently.

Unohana chuckled softly and excused herself.

Soi slid off the bed.

She looked down at her belly. She had gotten quite large for a woman carrying one child.

She hadn't noticed.

Soi gasped when ebony arms slid around her enlarged abdomen.

"Well how are you?"

"Yoruichi?"

"Hum?"

"Do I seem a bit larger than women carrying one child?"

"What do you mean?"

"Twins."

"What?"

"I'm having twins."

"We."

Soi smiled when she felt Yoruichi nuzzle her neck and gently rub her belly.

Yoruichi had gotten her wish. She would take good care of her family.

"It's unexpected…but we'll deal with it."

Soi nodded.

Yoruichi de-latched herself and took Soi's hand.

They left the fourth division.

Soi was tired.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Another small one. But like i said. i don't want this to go to fast.

i hope you enjoyed it. please review.


	21. Soi is horny, and Lee knows everything

"Ugh! I'm huge!"

"Your not huge."

"I'm four months pregnant! How is _this _not huge!" Soi motioned to her stomach.

"Your gunna get bigger."

"Oh yeah that makes me feel _so _much better about how I look!" Soi snapped.

Yoruichi looked down. "Sorry."

Soi nodded and shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.

"I'm horny."

Yoruichi's head snapped up at that. "What?"

"I'm horny." Soi repeated.

"Uh…I don't know what to do about that." True statement!

Soi snatched the front of Yoruichi's jacket in her fist. She pulled the goddess into a deep kiss.

"Bed." Soi commanded.

"But Soi," Soi cut her off.

"Shut up and get in there."

"Yes ma'am." Yoruichi whimpered.

The bedroom door snapped shut.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mmph!" Lee pulled away from Jr.'s kiss.

"Air. My lungs are smaller than yours. I need air."

"Sorry." Jr. smiled and waited for Lee to catch her breath.

"Okay."

The kissing resumed.

They were almost naked under the sheets, save for the small shorts they wore. Those were soon to go though.

They were anyway…until the door opened.

"Lee, Toshi won't stop bothering me."

They broke the kiss again…the women looked at the door.

Kise stood there. He didn't seem to care about the fact that Jr. was pressed on top of his sister.

"Kise…we're a little busy. Come back later." Lee said calmly.

"But she's after me!"

"Then hide somewhere that isn't here."

"Like the Shihoin place?"

"Exactly! She would never find you there. Or at your old house."

"My old house! She would never look for me there! She hates that place! Thanks Lee…you know everything!" Kise brightened and ran off.

There was silence for a long time. Until Jr. started laughing.

"What?"

"Kise thinks your god."

"I know. I appreciate it, but In all fairness…I'm not that old."

Jr. laughed and sealed a kiss over Lee's lips.

Lee groaned as Jr.'s thigh found its way between her own.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where is he?" Toshi growled as she walked past the fourth division.

She jumped as she saw a flash of gold, black, and orange shoot past her.

"KISE!" She flashed after him.

By the time she got to where his trail led her, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, walking back to the apartment she and Kise were living in.

She hated that place!

Inside the old Urahara home, Kise snickered happily. It had worked.

"Lee knows everything!" He giggled happily.


	22. Look who's finally here!

The months had passed quickly, and before Yoruichi could properly get everything ready…

Soi was having the babies.

"You did this to me!" Soi screamed at the goddess.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Soi was gripping her arm tightly.

"Come on, the sooner you push the sooner it'll be over." The doctor said worriedly. This woman was very distracted.

Soi's hand slipped into Yoruichi's.

"OW!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Deal with it!" Soi snapped. "That's only half of what I'm going through!"

Yoruichi whimpered and sunk to the floor, her hand still being crushed by her mate.

A scream rang through the room.

"And there is one." The doctor cut the cord and handed the baby off to a nurse.

Soi gasped. Dear god, what had she done to deserve this?

"A few more pushes Miss. Fong."

Yoruichi was trying not to cry from the pain. Soi had it much worse. She stood and took the pain as best she could.

Another scream.

"And two." The doctor cut the cord and handed the baby off to the same nurse.

"There…see? You did it no problem."

"Yeah." Soi was still gasping for breath. Never again! No more kids after this!

Two nurses brought over the small bundles wrapped in blue.

Soi sat up as a nurse handed her one of the two.

Yoruichi let out a breath as Soi released her hand.

'Thank you so much!' Yoruichi gave a short glance upward as the other nurse placed the other baby in her arms.

"Identical twins." Soi said absently.

Yoruichi sat down beside her. "Names?"

"Jiri. That will be his name. And Jun will be his." Soi looked to the child Yoruichi was holding securely.

"Sounds good." Yoruichi ran a finger across Jun's cheek.

Jiri and Jun were small, not to small. Their skin was a little darker than Soi's. They both had black hair.

Neither had opened their eyes yet.

"They're so cute." Soi tapped Jiri's forehead gently.

His face scrunched up, and he opened his eyes.

They were gold.

Jun opened his eyes almost at the same time. His were gold also.

"They're the perfect amount of both of us." Yoruichi stated happily.

She finally had her family.

Keeping Jun pressed carefully to her chest, she wrapped an arm around Soi's shoulders loosely.

Soi looked up at her. "Hmm?"

Yoruichi kissed her temple. "I love you." She whispered in her ear.

Soi smiled. "I love you too."

Their lips sealed in a kiss.

Jiri and Jun gave toothless smiles, this was unseen by all eyes.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Small short chapter.

I wrote this so a friend would hopefully feel a little better during a tough time.

You know who you are...i hope you feel better. :)


	23. Gomen!

Gomen. That last chapter was it. This is the end of New Story. I know your sad to see it go.

But i think it was the perfect time to end it.

I'll do a sequel, no worries on that end.

However...it will have to wait until i finish Only I Know What Your Like Alone. I'm also working on a sequel to my first Hellboy story What If.

On top of that i'm making the sequel to Soi's Star. I have the first chapter finished.

So as you can see...it'll be a long time before i can make a sequel to this story.

Lol! Don't be mad. I'm just to busy to keep going.

And again...gomen.


End file.
